Ruin's Wake
by MetaTyph
Summary: Last part of Typh's Arc! Thinking to make a sequel. EDIT: Sequel done! Title: 'A Journey To Magic'
1. Days of Ruin

**A/N.**  
Crap.  
My USA version of Advance Wars: Days of Ruin mysteriously became Spanish. I now have two options: play the one in my DS or refer to a walkthrough. I hope I don't have to turn to the latter…

**Chapter 1  
DAYS OF RUIN**

_Two weeks after the meteors…  
_"You know the drill!" The Beast shouted. "Take their food! Take their ammo! Leave their bodies where they fall! No prisoners, no mercy! No-one's going to care, anyway! BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Can you handle a gun, Gold?" Typh asked immediately. The Beast was still far by the horizon, but even then his shouts can be heard.  
"Uh, yeah…" Gold timidly said. Typh threw his shotgun and assault rifle to him and Yellow.  
"Um, what are you going to use?" Yellow started. Typh then pulled out two loaded matching rocket launchers. "…Never mind, that was a stupid question."  
Leaf threw her gun away and pulled out a sniper rifle.  
"…How many guns do you two have? And how the heck did it pass the legal notes?" Gold asked.  
"I've got a ton more under my jacket, and Leaf's got a bag full of ammo." Typh said. "And legal notes? I didn't go through them."  
As soon as the first of The Beast's troops came in sight, Leaf shot his head off, no scope. The tanks came in, but Typh blasted all of them using the rocket launchers.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Open fire!" Typh shouted at Gold and Yellow. They snapped out of their confusion and took the guns, and fired at the infantries that came too close for their liking.  
"We're outnumbered!" Leaf shouted. Right after, an artillery shell exploded around 90% of The Beast's units.  
"…Okay, that was awkward." Gold mumbled.  
"GAARGH! It's dogface again!" The Beast shouted in fury, and started to run away. "Fall back! We'll kill that dog another time! No-one messes with The Beast and gets away with it!"  
Typh gazed at the far horizon. "I see people."  
"Really?" Yellow asked.  
"Yep." Typh said. "With artillery and tanks and recon units on machine gun-equipped cars."  
Gold thought for a while. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"  
Leaf shrugged. "Who knows?"  
"It's the 12th Battalion." Typh said. "It's Brenner's Wolves. I can see their emblem on the tanks."  
"What?" Gold asked.  
Leaf sighed. "He's saying they're the good guys."  
"Oh." Gold exclaimed.  
The army approached the fallen city's ruins and greeted the quartet. A man, seemingly the commander, stepped down from a tank.  
"Are you kids okay? …Why do you have rocket launchers?" Brenner asked, referring to the two dangerous weapons in Typh's hands.  
"…Ways." Typh answered. "And yeah, we're okay. Thanks for the timely arrival, though."  
Brenner shook his head. "Young kids like you aren't supposed to fight wars like this."  
"Don't worry; it's like a daily activity to us." Leaf said.  
"Care to join us?" This time, it's Lin who spoke. "We are gathering survivors to find a safe place for them to stay."  
Gold shrugged. "Why not?"  
Brenner smiled. "Then it's settled. Come with us."

"Hello, Will." Lin greeted a young boy somewhere at the age of 16. "We've got new people."  
"Really?" Will asked, and then spotted the quartet. "My god, they're so young!"  
"You think so?" Brenner said. "These 'kids' actually managed guns and held back The Beast."  
"…Guns?" Will said.  
"Who's The Beast?" Yellow asked.  
"He's a former officer of the army." Brenner explained. "He and his cronies have been raiding and killing survivors. Will here is one of their victims, almost."  
"Wait, if he's with the army, shouldn't he be good?" Typh asked.  
Lin sighed. "He has lost his sense of duty. Now he sees this ruined world as a treasure trove."  
"Wait, are you telling us that the meteors happened all over the world?" Yellow asked.  
"Yes." Lin mumbled. "But there's something artificial to it. As if it's man-made and created to… to do something."  
"Why would anyone want to kill off the entire human race?" Leaf pondered.  
"I dunno, probably some crazy scientist trying to study the concept of fear in human hearts." Gold joked.  
"I hope not." Typh said hopefully, suddenly reminded of the talking Corpish, but quickly shook it away.

**A/N.  
**Seriously, start reading from the beginning. Most of you won't even know who Typh is if you don't start from the beginning. If you followed the storyline up to here, kudos to you. I can't imagine anyone but I interested in this storyline.


	2. A Single Life

**Chapter 2  
A SINGLE LIFE **

"Okay, you lot." Brenner announced to Typh, Leaf, Gold, Yellow, and Will. "You can go out for a while, but remember The Beast is still lurking. Don't go too far from the military personnel."  
"Okay! Thank you, Captain!" Will shouted with enthusiasm. The quartet followed him outside.

"Come on, anymore survivors?" Will grumbled. He was already hours at end rummaging through bodies, looking for anyone alive.  
"Come on, Will." a Wolves solider exclaimed. "There's no-one anymore. We're too late."  
"No, I'm not giving up." Will sighed. "You go back if you want. I'll take full responsibility."  
"I'm just making your work easier, lad." The solider said with pity, then alarm. "It's The Beast!"  
"Where?" Typh exclaimed, readying his arsenal of guns hidden in his jacket.  
"On the horizon!" the solider exclaimed.  
"Come on!" Leaf exclaimed at the solider. "Don't waste your life! Run!"  
"B… but…" the solider stuttered.  
"Go! Get some backup!" Leaf shouted. Typh shouted some unintelligible speech over the radio. The solider ran, reluctantly, leaving behind a tank.  
"Will, continue searching for survivors!" Typh barked. "I don't want anyone else involved in this!"  
"Typh, the tank's got no more cannon ammunition! It's going to have to use its machine gun!" Gold warned.  
"Than that's exactly what we do! Get it out there and OPEN FIRE!" Typh exclaimed, and then thought for a while. "Actually, leave it at the valley! I've got a plan…"

"GWARHAHAR!" The Beast bellowed. "Time to kill that dogface! You know the drill! Take their food! Take their ammo! Leave their bodies where they fall! No prisoners, no mercy! No-one's going to care, anyway! BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Seriously, that speech is starting to bore me…" Typh mumbled in displease.  
"Shut up, blue jacket boy!" The Beast roared. "I'll kill you first, then dogface!"  
"Whoa, he even thought of a nickname for me…" Typh mumbled. He pulled out his trademark twin rocket launchers and fired them at the troops.  
"GRAH! That's cheating!" The Beast roared. "Heavy weapons? How can we counter that?"  
"Shut it, idiot!" Typh said, blasting the last unit off the chart. "You got war tanks and all!"  
The Beast thought for a while, then said, "…Oh yeah."  
"Too late." Typh exclaimed, blasting The Beast off the far horizon. As the artillery arrived, led by Lin, Typh raised an eyebrow at the lot.  
"Looks like we're late…" Lin mustered.  
"Sorry for the delay. We found a survivor on the way." Will said apologetically.  
"Who is it?" Leaf asked.

"Well, she's kind of silent…" Will said.  
"And she doesn't know her own name." Brenner added.  
"And she knows detailed information on our army." Lin said. "I'm curious about where she got that information… Very curious."  
"Stand down, Lin. She's a survivor that needs our help, not an enemy combatant." Brenner reassured.  
Lin looked like she wanted to kill. "…Fine."  
"Will, she's your responsibility now. Take care of her." Brenner said.  
"Understood!" Will exclaimed.

**A/N.  
**I found my way out: a game script FAQ! I think this one I'm using is quite accurate, so I'm sticking with it.


	3. Freehaven

**Chapter 3  
FREEHAVEN**

Brenner laid out a map at the war room.  
"You see that spot?" Brenner said, pointing to a tiny red dot. "That's our next destination. It's a small village."  
Leaf raised an eyebrow. "A destroyed one, you mean."  
"No, one with people." Brenner said. "In some places, people have started a new civilization. You see, even in the middle of chaos, people have showed human virtue."  
"Objection!" Lin barked, defense attorney style. "That's not virtue. A society that doesn't punish murders is a society where anyone can be murdered, a place where people pass sleepless nights, worrying about the people around them. The meteors didn't change them."  
"Even it was true, it didn't work, did it?" Typh said. "Even when they punish criminals, some still stray over and do things anyways. Robbing, killing, mugging, harassing… rape."  
Yellow shuddered at the last word.  
"True." Lin said. "Another proof that humans do not have virtue inherited."  
"Okay, whatever." Brenner exclaimed. "If you really want to prove how bad humans are, go on ahead. Anyways, Will, Gold, Typh, Leaf, Yellow, and that girl we found are civilians. The villagers would accept you."

"Hold it right there! Identify yourselves!" a villager barked.  
"D… don't try anything funny!" another yelled. "We've got snipers watching you!"  
"Yeah?" Typh said, pulling out his rocket launchers. "And I'm aiming mouths of loaded twin rocket launchers at your face."  
The youth backed down in fear.  
"At ease, kid." Brenner said, chuckling. Typh reluctantly put his heavy weaponry away. "My name's Brenner. I'm the captain of the 12th battalion. I need to speak to your mayor."  
"What if you're with the raiders?" a youth exclaimed. "Yeah, that's it! You're here to kill us all!"  
Another youth hit the first one on the head with a stick.  
"OW!" The youth exclaimed. "What was that for?"  
"Those kids are too young to be with them raiders, idiot!" the assailant shouted. "Get the mayor."

"So, it really is you." The mayor sighed in relief. "Your guns and uniforms have my people scared to death."  
"So it seems." Brenner said. "Don't worry, we'll move out ASAP. We just want you to take care of these kids."  
"I hope you're not barking orders at us, Brenner." The mayor said.  
"It's a request." Brenner said.  
"Good, that means I can reject." The mayor exclaimed. "And I reject."  
"What!" Brenner shouted.  
"Things aren't that simple, Brenner." The mayor sighed. "My village is barely getting through."  
"They're just children! One of them is only 11!" Brenner roared, fury lashing out of his voice.  
"I can't take them in!" the mayor shouted back. "Sorry, I just… I don't have the means to feed six more mouths, okay?"  
Brenner sighed. "Oh well. Looks like the six of you would have to stay with us."  
Gold shrugged. "I don't think anyone minds."  
"Good, then it's sett-" Lin began.  
"Run for your lives!" a youth screamed. "The raiders are back! They're here to kill us! Nooo!"  
"Raiders?" Brenner gasped in alarm. "Are you sure?"

"Heads up, roaches!" The Beast bellowed. "Dogface and his cronies are paying a visit to OUR village! Nothing like a nice day of raiding, murder, and vengeance! BWAHAHAHA!"  
"Dear mother of mercy!" the mayor exclaimed. "Help us, Brenner! They've raided the village, and they're back for more! They've got tanks, and we got pebbles and branches!"  
Typh shot his twin rocket launchers at The Beast's units.  
"Done." Typh exclaimed. The mayor stared in shock and awe, mostly the former. The Beast cursed at the lot before retreating with the handful of troops he managed to salvage.

**A/N.  
**Oh yeah, I forgot to say. Contains mild WillxIsabella pairing.


	4. Moving On

**CHAPTER 4  
Moving On**

"There's not a raider in miles, sir! They ran away!" Will shouted.  
"Good work, Will." Brenner said, then turning to Typh. "And nice explosion."  
Typh shrugged. "I fought more."  
The mayor comes again.  
"What is it now?" Gold asked in disgust.  
"I would like to revisit our earlier conversation." The mayor calmly said. "I'm not above reconsidering my position for the kids."  
Lin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Yes." The mayor said. "However, I have a request."  
Brenner signaled for him to go on.  
"As you know, we have been living in fear of The Beast. We know where he made his headquarters, he took over a military base to the north."  
"Are you saying that if we drive them away, you'll take us into the village?" Yellow asked.  
"Well, something of the sort." The mayor said. "If you do it, I'll consider your entrance."

"Listen up, roaches!" The Beast roared. "We're low on supplies! Time to swarm a village! Take their food! Take their ammo! Leave their bodies where they fall! No prisoners, no mercy! No-one's going to care, anyway! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sir, the mayor was right." Lin reported. "Those raiders created base camp at an old army base. Probably that's where they got their weapons and supplies."  
Brenner sighed. "They lack the discipline, but not the fighting skill."  
"We're outnumbered by a lot." Gold exclaimed. "I wonder how we're going to attack…"  
Typh loaded his twin rocket launchers.  
"…Never mind, that question was idiotic." Gold realized.

"Sir! All units have been deployed, sir!" Will exclaimed.  
"Good." Brenner said. "Any signs of the enemy?"  
"No, sir, but the dust is preventing us from seeing very clearly." Will mumbled.  
"And I can't fire my rocket launchers…" Typh grumbled in displease.  
Leaf started for a mountain. "I'll see if I can snipe some of them."  
"Okay, good luck." Yellow said.  
Typh walked in the war room.  
"Uh, Lin? Hello? Oh, is that you? …Lin?" Typh fumbled.  
"BWAHAHA!" The Beast roared.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Typh shouted.  
"Givin' you a tactics session, what else?" The Beast shouted.  
"Where's Lin?" Typh demanded.  
"Yer want yer mommy, eh?" The Beast bellowed. "Well, this is The Beast country. And no-one know is better than me! Now listen!"  
Flash to field.  
"What!" Typh exclaimed. "How the hell did you do that!"  
"Shaddap, blue jacket boy!" The Beast shouted. "If there's one thing I love, it's ambushing little chumps like you! So don't move without thinkin'! Use yer flares to see what's up ahead. And get foot soldiers into the mountains to give yerself a better view. Now do as I say!"  
"…I have a feeling everything here was copy-pasted from the game…" Typh mumbled.  
"BWAHAHA! I love me a good tactics session! Later, blue jacket boy!" The Beast exclaimed, and then ran out to the fields. He walked back to his side, Brenner, Lin, Gold, Yellow, Leaf, and Will greeting him as if he's a friend. Oddly, The Beast reacted similarly.  
"…Okay, that was weird." Typh exclaimed.  
Lin took a radio. "Scout unit Bravo, do you read me?"  
"Scout unit Bravo reporting, Lieutenant." Scout Unit Bravo reported. "We can't see anything, but we can hear voices. I think… I think they know we're here."  
"Understood. Bravo. Get somewhere safe. We're coming there." Lin said.  
"Be careful of the woods sir." Scout Unit Bravo said. "I think they're hiding-"  
Cue loud explosion sound.  
"Scout Unit Bravo! Do you read me?" Lin exclaimed.  
"Scout Unit Bravo reporting! We're taking heavy fire!" Scout Unit Bravo exclaimed.  
"Abort the mission! Double-time it back to the base." Lin said.  
"Understood, sir!" Scout Unit Bravo shouted.  
"Huh? What's this?" Typh said, leaning on a Flare unit. "Looks like an oversized tank."  
"It's a flare unit." The mysterious girl said.  
"How did you—never mind." Lin shook her head. "Basically, it gives off an area by lighting it up."  
"Gimme that." Typh said, climbing into the flare. "Lin, where was Scout Unit Bravo?"  
"Due north, but…"  
Typh fired a flare due north.  
Lin shrugged. "Smart thinking."  
The Beast's units got revealed. 95% blasted, 5% sniped.  
"Done, again." Typh said. "Seriously, how the heck do these people manage to raid villages, anyways? Don't they get beaten up in the first place?"

"You did it! You scared the last of them away!" the mayor exclaimed.  
"Now, give these kids shelter, as you have said." Brenner said.  
"I never said anything of the sort." The mayor exclaimed.  
"Okay, then… Wait, what?"  
"I only said I'd consider it." The mayor said. "Isn't that right, people? Your mayor is a man of his words!"  
Gold stared. "I don't believe this!"  
"You only have yourselves to blame." The mayor exclaimed triumphantly. "Will you let your guns take your honor's place, eh? Will you threaten us with those guns of yours?"  
"I have no problem with that!" Typh roared, grasping hold of his rocket launchers.  
"At ease, Typh." Brenner said. "I will leave you and the people you pretend to protect alone."  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The mayor shouted.  
"Good luck mayor." Yellow said with an unusually cold stare. "You'll need it."

"Hey. How's she doing?" Will asked a woman.  
"Oh, Will! You finally came." The woman said.  
"Thanks." Will said. "It's just that… sometimes, I don't even think she gets it."  
"Oh, she gets it, all right." The woman assured. "When you visit, she's always cheerful. Otherwise, she seems a little… sad."  
"Really?" Will exclaimed.  
"Really. But don't worry, we're taking care of her."

"Um… hi. How is it going today?" Will asked. "I… brought you a flower. I hope you like it."  
"A flower?"  
"Yeah." Will fumbled. "Well, it's not a real flower. It's plastic. You can't find real flowers anymore. I found it on a recon mission a few miles back."  
"It's… it's beautiful. What do you call it?"  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know." Will said. "I'm not much of a flower… scientist… guy. Let me ask Lin."  
"No, wait! I remember! This is a Cattelya Isabella. It's a natural hybrid of the orchard family. Yes, that's it! I shall be named after this beautiful flower you give me! My name is Cattelya!"  
"Uh… Cattelya? It's kind of hard to say…" Will mumbled. "What if I call you Isabella? That suits you."  
"Isabella? Oh, I love it, Will!" Isabella cried out. "I'm so happy!"  
"Yeah?" Will said. "Oh! Oh, good! I think it suits you."  
"Boy meets girl. Boy gives flower to girl. Boy names girl." Leaf said. "…What has gone wrong with this world?"  
"L… Leaf!" Will exclaimed. "Um, what are you doing here?"  
"I've been here. The whole time." Leaf smirked. "Juuuust keeping an eye on you."


	5. New Allies

**Chapter 5  
NEW ALLIES**

"Look. There are still some buildings standing." Gold exclaimed. "Maybe there are survivors."  
"Right you are, kid, this place is really well preserved." Brenner said. "Search for survivors. Move nice and easy, I don't want people to think we're raiders."

"Hello! I say, you there!" a man with a lab coat shouted. "Can you hear me?"  
"Yes, I hear you." Brenner shouted back. "Are you hurt? Do you need assistance?"  
"Please, my good man! Not one step further!" the man shouted. "Do you come in peace?"  
"We do." Leaf shouted.  
"I'm Captain Brenner. I lead the 12th battalion." Brenner said.  
"Really! Why, that's simply marvelous! It's an honor to have you here."  
"Uh… who are you?" Yellow asked.  
"My name is Dr. Morris." Morris said. "I am elected by the free citizens of New Wolfington to speak."  
"Are you in charge here?" Leaf asked.  
"Well, you could say that. I told them I wasn't the man for the job, but they chose me anyways! I was a **RESIDENT**, but now I'm a **PRESIDENT**! Oh ho!"

"Err, probably you didn't hear me. I said I used to be a **RES**-"  
"We heard you." Gold cut in.  
Brenner sighed. "We need supplies. Can your town spare food, medicine, or weapons? We'll repay in any way we can."  
"Supplies, eh? Actually, we…" Morris began.  
Cue rapid gunshot.  
"Oh ho! Giving yourself a twenty-one-gun salute, eh?" Morris said.  
"Uh, Doc?" Typh said. "That wasn't us. Must be the raiders."  
"Might want to hide yourself, Doc." Gold said. "This'll get messy."

"Looks like the raiders regrouped and attacked the city." Leaf exclaimed.  
"They're tenacious, I'll give them that." Lin commented. "Stupid, but tenacious."  
Typh thought for a while. "I think it's more to idiotic."  
"Stupid and idiotic can still kill you." Brenner mumbled.  
"Hey, that factory looks good. Can it be used?" Yellow asked.  
Gold inspected the factory. "Looks like it."  
"How do you operate it, Doc?" Will asked.  
"Oh ho!" Morris bellowed. "It's easy as pie, but not that you can eat it. Get it? Pie? Eat? Oh ho! …Wait, you're not laughing."  
Typh sighed. "The next time you make a corny joke, I'll strike you on the gut."  
"Oof, no need to be so mean…" Morris wailed. "By the way, I'll lend you what little units we have."  
"Thank you, Dr. Morris." Lin said.  
"So, shall I leave the military decisions to you, Captain?" Morris asked.  
"That would be most sufficient." Brenner said. "Now, get those factories running! Let's get ourselves some tanks and run 'em over!"

"GRAAH! This is not happening!" The Beast roared. "The Beast is invincible!"  
"Yeah, sadly, the 'invincible' just got pawned by a kid in a blue jacket with twin rocket launchers!" Typh shouted.  
"Shut it, blue jacket boy!" The Beast roared. "Fall back! Come on, run away!"

"Before all this, I have been working as a medical researcher." Morris said. "All I've been doing was running rats through a maze. When those meteors came down, I dug out of my ruined lab and saw a lot of injured people. I just did what I can do."  
"We owe our lives to Dr. Morris!" A youth exclaimed. "He saved our lives!"  
"And I didn't even run them through a maze! Oh h-"  
Typh hit Morris on the gut.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Typh said.  
"Owowow… You sure pack a punch for a kid…" Morris mumbled. "Anyways, you should try laughter. It's good for you."  
"I'll laugh when there's something to laugh for." Typh coldly commented.  
"He's an amazing man, but his jokes are **terrible**!" a youth exclaimed.  
"You know, Dr. Morris, you remind me of Captain Brenner." Yellow said. "Even though the world was ruined, you selflessly help other survivors."  
Brenner raised an eyebrow. "My sense of humor isn't broken."  
"Now, we have issues to discuss." Lin said. "Combined, we have a few hundred people to feed. And our supplies are going low."  
"Oh, I know how to fix that." Morris said. "But I'll need your help."

**A/N.  
**You know what? I don't feel like making A/N.s. Just go on with the story, and forgive me if you see any blank A/N. spots.


	6. Fear Experiment

**Chapter 6  
FEAR EXPERIMENT**

"Tell me, do you know how dinosaurs became extinct?" Morris asked Gold.  
"Who knows, and who cares?" Gold exclaimed. "Yellow, why are they extinct?"  
Yellow shrugged and looked at Brenner.  
Brenner raised an eyebrow at Will.  
Will made a face at Isabella.  
Isabella kicked a pebble at Lin.  
Lin smiled a curious grin at Typh.  
Typh nudged Leaf.  
Leaf sighed. "There are a lot of theories. Are you referring to the meteors theory?"  
"Oh ho! Right you are." Morris exclaimed. "The theory states a meteor struck the planet millions of years ago. The impact caused megatsunamis upward of 300 feet in height to sweep the globe. The shock waves spawn earthquakes reaching 12.0 and 13.0 on the Richter scale. Pieces of the meteor ignited global wildfires, causing enormous devastation... Dinosaurs, without the benefit of fireproof surfboards, were ill equipped to survive."  
"Fireproof surfboards?" Leaf shrugged. "Anyways, it simply means that all dinosaurs died away."  
"We survived our meteors." Typh commented.  
"So we did, so we did. Cockroaches aren't nature's only durable creature, are they? Three cheers for mankind, and for much smaller meteors too! Oh ho!"  
"So, will the next one be awarded with a bullet?" Typh said.  
"Moving on!" Morris quickly said. "So, meteors… oh, the ashes blocked off the sunlight, making all food sources die."  
"So, is our solution to starve to death?" Gold asked. Yellow slapped him across the face. "Ow, what's that for?"  
"For being an idiot." Yellow said.  
"No, we don't starve. We, unlike dinosaurs, have the ultimate power of science." Morris announced.  
Typh shrugged. "I believe in God, but go on."  
"There are automated crop factories." Morris exclaimed.  
"Automated wha-?" Gold asked.  
"A factory with an environmental system designed for the cyclic cultivation of genetically-"  
"Stop. Spare me the scientific mumbo-jumbo." Will said.  
Leaf sighed. "He's saying there's a place for growing automatic crops, with artificial suns and atmosphere created by science."  
"Sir, there are unidentified units." Lin exclaimed. "They ignore any form of communication."  
"They're headed this way!" Brenner shouted. "Deploy all units!"

"Tee hee! Is it really okay, daddy?" a little girl – somewhat troubled in the mind – said.  
"Of course, little one." A man replied. "Play to your heart's desire. Do remember to record the battle, though. I must know how each soldier fights... and how each one dies."  
Father, I cannot condone this." a boy exclaimed. "I can see no reason for us to attack these people. It is meaningless-"  
"Meaningless? Whatever are you babbling about?" the man shouted. "Is there a more meaningless expenditure of energy than life itself? I think not!"  
"Get 'em! Boom! Tee hee!" The girl shouted.

Typh raised an eyebrow at the miniscule army that faced them. "Are you for real? That's it?"  
"They still might be hostile." Lin warned, but Typh fired a twin round of rockets, blasting any evidence of the opposing army. "…Never mind, they're weak after all."

"Boo hoo!" The little girl cried.  
"What's wrong, pumpkin? Did those bad people blow up all your toys?" The man sighed. "I suppose you'll want more. Well, what's the magic word?"  
"PLEEEASE!" the girl cried out. "I wanna big BOOM!"  
"How could I deny such a well-mannered little girl?" The man chuckled. "I look forward to seeing how they respond to the world's mightiest tank. This should prove to be most enlightening."

"Oh, they've got reinforcements…" Yellow began. "What the heck! That tank is huge!"  
"What's that, Miss Intel?" Brenner asked Lin.  
"I – I have no idea, sir. I have never seen such a monster." Lin admitted.  
"…That's a war tank." Isabella said.  
"A… what?" Gold fumbled.  
"A war tank." Isabella continued. "It's got superior armor and firepower than normal tanks. It is currently the strongest ground unit the face of Earth has ever seen."  
"How are we supposed to kill these things?" Leaf exclaimed.  
"I don't know." Isabella said.  
"Well, I know." Typh said calmly, and then fired a twin round of rocket launchers, completely obliterating the war tank. "There, that should do It."  
"That's it! All enemy units have been defeated. We won!" Will shouted.  
"…Seriously, I always feel useless around these kids…" Brenner mumbled.  
"Aw, come on, Captain Brenner!" Typh grinned. "If you hadn't saved us, we wouldn't be able to be here right now!"  
"…Right." Brenner exclaimed.  
"Remember, Captain, whenever there's life…" Will said.  
"…there's hope!" Brenner finished.

"So, what about that auto… cropping… thingy?" Brenner asked.  
"Automated crop farm." Leaf corrected.  
"Yeah, what she said." Brenner said.  
"Yes, well, hmm... I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news..." Morris explained.  
Lin sighed. "It's destroyed. Completely useless."  
"Lin!" Morris complained. "I was about to tell a joke first!"  
"This is of no joking matter!" Gold shouted.  
"Can't we do anything, Doc?" Yellow asked.  
"I don't know…" Morris mumbled. "And to tell the truth, there's something else that truly disturbs me... It appears the enemy's goal was to destroy the factory all along. If we had gotten the factory up and running, we could have solved our food-shortage problem. We could have lived here peacefully. What did they gain by destroying our factory? It's as if..."  
Leaf made a grim face. "It's as if they wanted us all to die."

"Hey, look! Flowers!" Yellow exclaimed.  
"You're right!" Gold shouted. "Are there any that look like yours?"  
"Be careful, Gold, I have a really sinister feeling about this flower…" Typh warned.  
"WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Morris warned. Gold and Yellow slowly backed away from the field of flowers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Pardon me, but I have to ask you all a personal question. What are your ages, and are you over 20 years of age?"  
"16… I think." Will said.  
"Uh… 13?" Typh said.  
"12." Leaf said without hesitation.  
"Well, I'm 11, and Gold's 13." Yellow said. "I guess that makes us all a no."  
"Lin?" Morris said.  
"Maybe… I'm not as young as Yellow… What are you implying, Doc?" Lin snapped.  
"No, nothing at all!" Morris dropped a drop of sweat. "And there's no need to glare at me so. It's quite unsettling! I only ask because these flowers have yet to infect anyone over the age of twenty, and..."  
Typh raised an eyebrow. "Infect?"  
"Have you heard of Endoflorescens terrbilis virus? It's common name is Creeping Derangea, or creeper." Morris said. "Here, look at this."  
Morris flashed a photo of a boy covered in flowers.  
"Aww, that's pretty…" Yellow said.  
"This young man was about Will's age." Morris explained.  
"…**WAS** my age?" Will exclaimed.  
"The flowers aren't decorative. They're the result of a parasitic virus. And there is nothing pretty about them, girl. This boy is dead."  
"Wait, so the flowers...came out of his body?" Typh stared.  
"It acts like a parasite, but it spreads like a virus. I don't claim to know how it works; I just know that it does. Since the meteors fell, I've buried many victims of this scourge." Morris gravely said.  
"He had roots and leaves growing under his skin… In his ears… In his eyes… Little roots creeping behind the eyes… What if you could hear them…?" Typh said in panic.  
"Curiously, the virus seems to only infect young people. You're in the right age range, kids, which mean you're at risk. If you meet anyone suffering from this, you must stay away! Is that clear?" Morris ordered.  
"Yes, Doc." Everyone but Typh said.  
"What if you can see them…? Transformed into a bouquet of death…" Typh mumbled. Leaf slapped him on the back. "What? I'm here! Wait, you're calling the roll right? No, the creeper. Stay away from people who're infected, right? Got it."  
Lin sighed. "Starvation, raiders, and murderous flowers. Gotta love this place…"


	7. A Kind of Home

**Chapter 7  
A KIND OF HOME**

"So we've hit a snag in our supply-procurement plan." Brenner sighed. "Got any suggestions what we do now, Doc?"  
"Oh, yes! …I mean no." Morris said. "That's the only automated crop factory I know of."  
"Automated… crop factories?" Isabella said.  
"Yeah. You know something?" Will asked.  
Isabella sighed. "…I do."

"This is no joking matter, young lady! I...I can't believe I just said that." Morris said. "You're saying you know the location of another factory, is that correct?"  
"Yes." Isabella explained. "It is located at latitude 25.345 degrees north and longitude 131.035 degrees west."  
"…That's the Seratta mountain range." Lin said.  
"There is an underground nuclear shelter at the coordinates I have given you. It contains a subterranean farm and small-scale factory capable of feeding 1,000 people. It was constructed or Rubinelle's senior cabinet ministers and captains of industry. In the event of an all-out nuclear war, they would be able to live in the shelter for decades. Its existence is not known to the general public. Access requires a grade 4 security clearance."  
"Oh, as long as you're sure…" Morris said.  
"The construction contract for the shelter was awarded to a private military firm...IDS...IDS...IDS... IDS... IDS... ID..."  
"Captain! I'll take care of Isabella." Will said.  
"Go on, Will." Brenner answered. "It's worth a check."  
"Captain, there's a lone Rubinelle unit fighting for its life, pursued by Lazurian units!" A soldier exclaimed.  
Lin raised an eyebrow. "Do we pursue the assailants, Captain?"

"Would somebody tell me why these Lazurians are up in my business? Did they not see the meteors? The fires, the floods, the dead people? They act like there's still a damn war goin' on, and... Hey! Who are you?"  
"I'm Captain Brenner of the 12th Battalion." Brenner said over the radio.  
"Aw, yeah! Now we're talkin'! The cavalry arrives!"  
"Name and rank, soldier. Where's the rest of your company?" Brenner demanded.  
"Name and rank? Listen up, brother man. That's all ancient history! I ain't heard a peep from the big brass since the sky fell in. How 'bout you? Nothin', right? Yeah, I thought so."  
"You're right. We've been operating on our own. It seems Rubinelle's government is gone for good." Brenner sighed.  
"Cheer up, Brenner! Ain't nothing wrong with that. The name's Waylon. Oh, right... Captain Waylon of the 13th Airborne!" Waylon bellowed. "Ha ha ha! Lighten up, will ya? We're survivors! We're like lottery winners! Ain't much left of the old world. Least we can do is enjoy the new one."  
"Captain! Enemy forces are advancing!" Lin informed.  
"Deploy all units! Make sure Captain Waylon makes it out alive." Brenner barked.

"Attention, all units! The yellow fighter is a friendly. Do not, repeat, DO NOT use it for target practice." Leaf warned.  
"Right kindly of you, baby. I owe you one!" Waylon shouted.  
"Shut up, bastard." Leaf snapped. Waylon instantly closed his mouth.  
"More Rube forces... My prayers have been answered! Rejoice, brothers and sisters of Lazuria! Our enemy is before us! In the names of our ancestors, let us sow the soil with their bones!" A Lazurian commander shouted.  
Typh polished and loaded his rocket launchers.

Cue loud boom. 30 m deep crater on the ground, a big hole formed in the atmosphere.

"What… what did you put in this time?" Yellow asked.  
"Nuclear charges." Typh answered. "Kind of weak for my taste, though. I like the oblivion airstrike ammos batter."  
"Gya! Those Rubes may have won the day, but we shall fight again! Retreat!"

"The enemy's been routed. Will, I want you to make sure the wounded are taken care of." Brenner ordered.  
"Yes, sir!" Will exclaimed.  
"Thanks for the assist, brother! Who's the runt? You got yourself some sort of cabin boy?" Waylon asked.  
"Cabin boy?" Will said.  
"If he called Will a runt, I wonder what he's gonna call us…" Gold said to Typh.  
"He's one of us. We've been looking around the region, looking for survivors." Brenner said.  
"'Helping' survivors? Helping yourself to their money, I hope! Ha ha ha ...whew... Wait, you serious?"  
"Of course. We'd be more effective with air support, though. Why don't we join forces and-"  
"Time out, Captain Courageous! You want Waylon to join forces with YOU? Listen to me now. I think you're a good man. I'll even give you a standing ovation. Clap, clap. But if you think I'm going to do charity work, you need to think again! I didn't survive the meteors just to risk myself for a bunch of chumps!" Waylon shouted.  
"…What are you blabbing about?" Typh said.  
"Whoa, who's this kid?" Waylon said, and was awarded with a solid punch to the gut. "Owowow… The point is, I do what I want! Get it?"  
Waylon walks away. "I'm going to the old cat Greyfield. I could get some money working as a mercenary."  
"Hey, what about your wounded?" Yellow asked.  
"Another kid?" Gold kicks him on the head. "Hey, quit it!" Waylon clutches his gut and head in pain. "Wounded ain't dead, is it? I got places to go, things to do. You feel like playing nursemaid, go right ahead."  
"You're abandoning your people?" Leaf questioned.  
Waylon almost said kid again, but then was reminded about his cracked skull and internal bleeding gut. "You think you can guilt-trip me, lady? You got another thing coming, brother man. My only responsibility is survivin' to eat, drink, and be merry another day."  
Waylon goes away.  
"Are you letting him go, Captain?" Will asked.  
Brenner shrugged. "Can't force him to stay."

"Sir, we have located several of Waylon's downed men. They're resting near the camp." Lin informed.  
"Perhaps we can convince them to join us." Yellow said hopefully.  
"Yeah, you let us grownups worry about that." Brenner said. "Now let's get to that nuclear shelter."


	8. A New Threat

**Chapter 8  
A NEW THREAT**

"GYAAARRR! The Beast is hurting! I need medicine! What are you waiting for, roaches? Swarm and plunder! And don't come back without something to ease my pain!" The Beast roared.  
"But sir, we're low on ammo and fuel…" a minion said.  
"You're THIS close to dying, boy! Whatever you need, you steal! UNDERSTOOD?"  
The minion gulped. "Y – yes, sir!"  
"My leg's on fire! I can't believe those soldier boys hit ME! GYAAARRR! Gotta kill this infection and then kill me some dogfaced do-gooders!"  
"Do you truly harbor such hatred for Captain Brenner?" The man from before asked.  
"HEY! Wh-where did you come from, you freakin' ghost?"  
"My dear Sergeant... Wait, you have no name now, do you? You're just The Beast. How appropiate. Your propensity for violence saw you expelled from the military, yes? And these past few years, you've spent each day slaking your thirst for blood and mayhem."  
"B-but...how do you..."  
"All in good time, my friend. When the meteors came, you knew just what to do, didn't you? You stole weapons and access codes, then began plundering whatever you could find. For most, the world was a living hell, but for a man like you, it was paradise. At least until Captain Brenner and his good Samaritans arrived..."  
"GYAAARRR! I hate him! He ruined everything! When I find him, I'm gonna rip-"  
"You will have your vengence. I will provide you with supplies and weapons. You desire chaos and destruction, yes? I shall see you are equipped to sate that desire."

"This is the quickest route, but we have to go pass Freehaven again." Gold grumbled.  
"I doubt they'll be happy to see us, but we should check to see if the people are safe." Brenner said.  
"OBJECTION!" Lin shouted, again in the attorney style.  
"Lin, this is not a courtroom." Brenner said.  
"Sorry." Lin apologized. "I believe you're too forgiving. How can you be concerned for their welfare after the way their mayor behaved?"  
"That doesn't mean we can abandon them." Brenner countered.  
"Oh, does it?" Typh exclaimed. "I, for one, would throw a party if they all died."  
"That's enough, solider." Brenner said.  
Gold stared. "Since when did you become a solider?"  
Typh was about to answer when will came. "Captain!"  
"What is it, Will?" Brenner asked. "Are those raiders back?"  
"What? Hell no." Will said. "It's Freehaven's mayor. He wants to speak with you."

"So, will you help us?" the mayor asked.  
Brenner arose. "Pack your things. We'll all survive if we can find that farm."  
"Farm?" The mayor looked confused.  
"Ask the Doc for more info. I deal with weapons, not test tubes." Brenner said.  
"We're under attack!" A Solider said.  
Brenner sighed. "Get your citizens to hide. This'll get messy."

"Gwar har har! They ain't happy to see us, roaches! Let's bury... ungh... Ungaah...my head...so dizzy... Must be the medicine that freak gave me... But it feels good! My blood's on fire. The rage is burning me up! YESSSSS! I am reborn! The Beast will not be denied! GRAAAARRR! The Beast will hunt! Prepare...to...DIE!"

Cue humongous boom.

"…Was that the oblivion airstrike?" Yellow asked.  
"Nope, that was nuclear ammo I tinkered with." Typh said. "Looks like it's still weaker than the oblivion ammo, though."  
"NOOOOOOO! Must...escape... But this was just a taste, losers! Now that I've got a weapons supplier, I'll be making your lives miserable. Sleep lightly, soldier boy! The Beast rules the night! GYAAARRR!"

"Somebody tell me how he got those weapons?" Brenner asked.  
"I… I have no idea, sir." Lin said.  
"Captain! The raiders' leader managed to get away. Looks like he hid in a pile of corpses, then snuck off when it was safe." Will said.  
"Well, that means I can blast his ugly face off another time!" Typh said, seemingly to devour the pleasure.


	9. The Beast

**Chapter 9  
THE BEAST**

_Back at Base Camp…  
_"Oh… I… What's… Ungh…"  
"Isabella? Is something wrong?" Will asked.  
"I d-don't know…"  
"Isabella! Talk to me! What is it?"  
"So...dizzy...my head... 9693872914... 9693872914... I feel... funny..."  
"Wait a minute…" Will thought. _  
"Curiously, the virus seems to only infect young people. You're in the right age range, kids, which mean you're at risk. If you meet anyone suffering from this, you must stay away! Is that clear?"  
_"N… No! I… It can't be!" Will shouted.  
"W… Will?" Isabella weakly croaked.  
"Wait there! I'll get Dr. Morris here!"  
"Will…" Isabella managed. "Don't… go…"  
"What the hell is going on here…?" Typh said as he strolled. "Oh no… Get the doc! On the double!"

"Captain Brenner... Judging from the symptoms, there's a good chance Isabella's infected with Creeping Derangea."  
Typh raised an eyebrow. "The creeper?"  
"Yes. I've placed her in quarantine in a temporary laboratory. She must stay there for now. There's no danger of the old ones getting sick, but young people like you are at risk."  
"What are you doing for her? How long until she's cured?" Brenner exclaimed.  
"Will's right about you, Captain. You truly are a caring man. But to have any hope of curing her, I would require highly specialized equipment and facilities." Morris said.  
"Captain, I have a thought." Yellow said. "The… the nuclear shelter thing. If it exists, shouldn't it have advanced medical facilities? In an airtight room, disease would spread like wildfire."  
"You may be onto something there. A shelter like that would be completely airtight... Which means an infectious disease would spread like wildfire... Yes, they must have considered it. It's very possible they would have a contingency plan for a situation such as this." Morris mumbled.  
"I see. Good work. As long as there's hope, we move on." Brenner said.

"Will, what are you doing, out here all by yourself?" Leaf asked.  
Will looked startled. "I… I just…"  
"I know you're worried about Isabella." Leaf assured. "That's a normal reaction. But listen, I don't want you to lose hope. As long as there's life-"  
"I ran away." Will exclaimed.  
"…Sorry?"  
"I… I ran away from her. When I knew...when I knew Isabella was sick. I didn't go to her. I didn't want to get sick too. I was only thinking about myself. She was really scared, you know? I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me to help her, but... I ran away." Will sobbed.  
"You did the right thing, Will. If you'd gone to her, if you'd come into contact with her, you'd be in quarantine too." Brenner assured.  
"But you would have stayed with her, Captain!" Will roared. "You help people. That's what you do. You're committed. You're not like me..."  
"I've spent more time running than you'll ever know, kid. Hell, I'm still running." Brenner laughed.  
"Wh… what do you mean?" Will asked.  
"All the people I couldn't help, all the soldiers who died because I wasn't good enough... I've spent many a sleepless night telling myself it couldn't be helped, that I did all I could." Brenner said. "That's just the sound of me running, Will. Running from a past I'll never escape..."  
"Oh…"  
"You disappointed?" Brenner confirmed. "I was hoping I could protect the illusion for you. No matter how I grieve or regret my actions, the men who've died because of me will still be dead. But Isabella's still alive. You've got nothing to regret. There's plenty you can still do, right? For her?"  
"Sir…" Will began. "Yes, sir!"  
"Just remember, Will, where there's life…"  
"…there's hope!"

The mayor came stomping into the war room.  
"Brenner, I need to talk to you! Is it true that the girl travelling with us got sick?" the mayor demanded.  
"Yes, but the disease only affects people of a certain age range. Don't worry, no-one in your group is in danger." Brenner assured.  
"That's not the point!" The mayor said. "Sickness and disease make people nervous and nervous people panic. We can't have that! You've got to get rid of her. We can't afford the risk."  
"Yeah? I've got another idea." Typh said as his eyes were almost literally engulfed in flames. "What if we get rid of you and your fat shitload of troubles and bullshit?"  
"Why—Why you insolent-" the mayor began. Typh charged at him, but Leaf somehow managed to hold him.  
"Stand down, Typh." Brenner said. Typh reluctantly backed down, the heat in the room suddenly increasing by about 30 degrees Celsius. "Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. No one gets left behind. Not you, or your people, not Will, not Isabella, and not the kids. And no, mayor, I'm not taking violence as a reason, for you are the one who triggered it most of the time. If you have a problem with that, you're free to leave whenever you want."  
"You...you fool! You're too soft, Brenner! If this goes wrong, it's on your head! the mayor roared.  
"Oh?" Leaf began in her soft, seductive voice. The mayor shuddered. "And please do remember I've got my sniper's scope on **your **head."  
The mayor grunted and looked uneasy before leaving the war room.

"How's Isabella, Doc?" Will asked.  
Morris sighed. "You're going to worry no matter what I tell you, so here's the truth. It's not good, Will. She needs medicine, and she needs it now."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Absolutely not! We've had this conversation before. This virus is most dangerous to people of your age. I won't allow you to see her." Morris shouted.  
"But Doc, I-" Will pleaded.  
"Once we get to the shelter, there's a good chance I'll be able to treat her. But until then you have to stay away. You don't want to get sick too, do you?"  
"Who cares, anyway?" Will said. "If I don't meet her now, I may never be able to apologize! So please…"  
"Your apology can wait, boy. I'm more concerned with her well-being, and you should be too." Morris sighed. "I don't wish to betray doctor-patient confidentiality, but I have spoken to her. What's troubling her most is the fear that she's become a burden to us. She thinks it would be better if she'd died before you found her."  
"What! How can she think that?" Will shouted.  
Morris raised a finger, a sign to wait for him to finish explaining. "But she hasn't given up hope. She never even complains about the pain. The other Creeper patients I've treated have all begged me to... end their suffering. But Isabella has chosen to live. And do you know why? It's because she owes that life to you."

"She believes that if she refuses to give up, we'll find a way to cure her. Her first memory is of you telling her she was going to be all right. She trusts you implicitly, the way a newly hatched chick trusts its mother. She believes everything you told her about having hope. I suggest you believe it too."  
"Yes… Doctor, I'm sorry." Will apologized.  
"No need to apologize. I can't allow you to see her, but... Oh ho! Yes, you could try speaking to her through the door."  
Will smiled. "I can?"  
"Only for a short while, though." Leaf said. "Go on, go meet your girlfriend."  
"Ack! Leaf!" Will exclaimed. "Uh, since when were you here?"  
Leaf raised an eyebrow. "I was here. All the time. Juuust keeping an eye on you."  
"…Does that translate to 'stalking'?" Will thought.

"This route leads directly to the foothills of the Seratta mountain range. However, recons have reported that there are raiders blocking the way." Lin explained.  
"An ambush?" Typh asked.  
"Seems they really are hell-bent on revenge." Brenner mustered. "We're going to have to finish this once and for all. Advance!"

"GYAAARRR! Where the hell am I? Where did all these copters and tanks come from? Oh, my head... Wait! It's **DOGFACE**! Time for The Beast to hunt! GYAAARRR!"

"'Bout time you showed your ugly mugs!" The Beast bellowed.  
"Get out of the way! We've got to go through!" Typh shouted.  
"Please! We've got to save Isabella!" Will exclaimed.  
"Isa-whatta? You think I **CARE **about what the heck yer doin'? I want BLOOD!"  
"That's it." Typh mumbled, finally loading his oblivion ammo. "Back off, everyone."  
Cue ridiculously massive explosion. Crater showed the Earth's core.  
"Hmm, still too weak…" Typh mumbled. "I may have to tinker with the oblivion ammo a little bit…"  
The company stared.  
"GYAAARRR! You're dead, punk! The Beast will destroy... Destroy... I'm...coming for...you... NO! My head...urgh..."  
"Shut up." Typh snapped.

"Welcome to Fortress. Enter 7-digit access code."  
Brenner punched in some numbers.  
"0848124. Captain Brenner of the 12th Battalion. Your security clearance is insufficient of rank."  
"…What is this?" Will asked.  
"Some sort of access panel… Looks like the politicos never wanted grunts in their private club." Brenner inspected. "I wonder how many tries we have?"  
"You have one try."  
"…It responds?" Will said.  
"Yes."  
"…Okay that's creepy." Will exclaimed.  
"So, one try left… Anyone have a favorite 7-digit number?" Brenner scanned the group.  
"Who the heck has a favorite 7-digit number?" Lin said.  
As if in comical timing, Typh started punching numbers on the panel.  
"…You have a favorite 7-digit number?" Lin asked.  
"Yep."  
Lin fell silent.  
"Access code 2552550. Welcome, Unova Champion Typh." The doors to the Fortress opened.  
"…I never knew Pokémon champions have high military clearances." Gold said.  
Typh shrugged. "Neither did I."  
"So, what is it? With the number?" Gold asked.  
"It's computer color coding." Typh said. "You're good at IT, Gold, you should know this."  
As Gold fumbled with the numbers, the 12th battalion walked into the Fortress.

"Now that we're in, we should be able to find the machinery and medicine we need." Morris said. "I'll check the whole place out."  
"Bring some men with you." Lin said. "There are no signs of hostilities, but better safe than sorry."


	10. Almost Home

**Chapter 10  
ALMOST HOME**

"Reporting, sir!" Lin said. "There are ten levels to the nuclear shelter. They're all clear."  
"Medicals?" Brenner asked.  
"The medical bay is in Block D, Sector 1." Lin said. "It's filled with antiviral medicines and the latest medical equipment. The government spared no expense in its preparations to safeguard the political elite."  
"I hear you, Lin." Brenner said. "Now get Isabella there. On the double!"  
"Captain, the rear guard is under attack!" a solider exclaimed.  
Brenner sighed. "Anyone want to tell me how the hell they managed to sneak up on us?"  
"I – I don't know, sir." Lin admitted. "They… they didn't show up on the radar."  
"That's just great!" Brenner shouted. "What are you standing for? Deploy all units!"  
Something panged inside Typh. He knew something – or someone – precious was at the rear of the base. He just couldn't put a finger on it. When the last unit was deployed, then he realized what was going on.

Leaf was at the battlefield.

"It's those raiders! We're done for! They'll kill us all!" A civilian panicked.  
"Calm down! Just follow the evacuation procedures we practiced. Do as you were told, and you'll get out of this just fine." a solider assured.  
"Uunh…" Isabella moaned.  
"It's all right, Isabella. Try thinking of something pleasant. That should help. When I'm stressed, I think of my lab. And perhaps some nice rats or robots!" Morris desperately tried to calm his patient down.  
"I – I'm okay. As long as we never give up…"  
"Yes, that's the key. Of course, some reinforcements would help raise my spirits, but…" Morris began.  
"Doc? I can help with-" Leaf started.  
"We had this conversation before. You're not coming close to someone infected with the creeper." Morris cut in. "You just hold the enemy up, okay?"  
Leaf nodded and started firing rounds of her sniper.  
"Get them out of there!" Typh roared. "The civilians are going to get killed!"  
"GYAAARRR! Civilians? You're worried about them? Gwar har har! That settles it! KILL 'EM ALL! War lesson number one, punk! NEVER CARE! GYAAARRR!" The Beast bellowed.  
"Leave them alone! They're not soldiers, they're civilians!" Typh shouted.  
"It doesn't matter! They're weak! They're defenseless! They're the perfect prey, and that's why they're gonna bleed!"  
"Why you-!" Typh was ready to jump into the battlefield with two assault rifles when he saw a glimpse of three people – one of them he knew very well – making their way back to the base. That's when an artillery shell hit them and exploded, leaving no trace of the three. "N… no…"  
Typh snapped out of his trance. "NOOOO! Get out of there! Do you read? You have to evacuate now! Leaf? Dr. Morris? Isabella? Please, someone answer me! You've got to get out of there! Hello? Is anyone there?"  
"Gwar har har! They're all dead, blue jacket boy! Your pretty little girlfriend too! You couldn't save 'em. How's it taste? Burns, doesn't it!" The Beast shouted.  
"Damn… you…" Typh grunted.  
"I kill because I can! And now I'm gonna kill the rest so I can hear you cry some more. How's that sound? What's that? I can't HEEEEAAARRR you! C'mon, punk! Don't you have anything to say? I wanna hear you beg!"  
"…Die."  
"You threatening me, boy?" The Beast shouted.  
Typh readied his customized handgun, loading it with an ammo type he really wanted to avoid using. But he doesn't care about it anymore. "I had no idea what war was really about. But I get it now. It's about anger and fear. It's about hate! My friends weren't looking to fight. They were innocent... You want to live like a beast? Fine! You can die like one too!"  
"Gwar har har! Now you're talkin', punk! Now you're worth killing! GYAAARRR!"  
Typh jumped out of the 10th floor. He fired his gun up one time, launching a Master Ball with it. A few seconds later, a rainbow-winged bird flew down.  
"Wh… What is that!" The Beast roared.  
"Feel the wrath…" Typh shouted. "Of Ho-oh!" Typh rode on Ho-oh and advanced through the enemy ranks, avoiding anti-air units as he sped up. "Sacred Fire!"  
A humongous explosion that would put the oblivion ammo to shame exploded The Beast's units to bits and pieces.  
"GYAAA... Uuurrrgggh! NOOOOOO!" The Beast shouted. Ho-oh's last attack just separated the legs and one arm from his leg. His weapons supplier approached him. "H… help me you idiot! Gimme some medicine…! Or something…!"  
The man just smiled. "It seems my little experiment has come to an untimely end. Oh well... You served your purpose well, my savage beast. I am quite satisfied. But you are no longer of any use to me. You may continue dying..."

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Typh desperately exclaimed to a radio. "Did anyone manage to survive? Hello? HELLO? It's...it's no use. They're dead…"  
"Oh, come on, Typh." Morris said. "Don't be so quick on burying us!"  
"Doc!" Typh exclaimed. "Omigosh! What happened to your arm?"  
Typh inspected Leaf's shoulder. It looks like it's been shot, then had a needle struck into it.  
"It's… nothing fatal…" Leaf mumbled.  
"Really? You look dizzy." Typh said.  
"Just… tired…" Leaf said, and she collapsed.  
Morris scratched his beard. "I've got a bad feeling about this… Typh, stay away from Isabella. Oh, and stay away from Leaf, too."  
"Why?" Typh asked.  
Morris hesitated. "You know Isabella's got the creeper."  
"Doc, you know that's not what I meant." Typh said.  
Morris didn't answer. Instead, he talked in the radio about some scientific mumbo jumbo in rapid fire speed. Typh did catch two words: _Creeping Derangea. _  
"No." Typh mustered. "No, this is not happening. No, Doc! Tell me this isn't it!"  
Morris sighed as Will and Brenner came in. Brenner helped Morris bring Leaf to the medical bay.  
"No!" Typh shouted, tears soaking his cheek. He made a dash to Leaf, but Will restrained him. "Will, let me go!"  
"I can't." Will calmly said. "If you get too close to her, you'll get infected, too."  
"I don't care! I must see her!" Typh shouted. "I didn't raise her up to see her die to some freak virus!"  
"Don't worry, Typh." Will said. "It's okay. She's alive, and you know it. Where there's life, there's hope, remember?"  
Typh sobbed and stopped struggling.  
"As long as she's still alive, there's a good chance that she will stay like that." Will assured. "Promise me. As long as she lives, don't lose hope."  
Typh nodded. "I… I promise."  
"Good boy." Will exclaimed. "Now come on. Let's go to the mess hall. It's almost dinner. By the way, Isabella made a full recovery. She's going to be with us later."

"Brenner, I've been waiting for hours for the report!" the mayor said.  
"Oh, yeah." Brenner said. "The girl made a full recovery." He decided to keep Leaf's matter a confidentiality.  
"Huh, girl? Oh… Wait, I don't care about that! What about the food and factories?" the mayor demanded.  
"They're working." Brenner answered shortly. Right after, Will, Lin, and Isabella brought the sobbing Typh down the hall to join Brenner and the rest of the population.  
"That...that is good news. Now, we've got some additional business to attend to... As the civilian representative, there's something I need to discuss with you."  
"Go on." Brenner said.  
"It's about this shelter. Do you think it can sustain this many people living here? We've assessed the situation and feel we need to cut our population roughly in half. There's-"  
"You're joking." Isabella actually chuckled. "Do you realize how big this place is? There is more than enough room for all of us and around ten thousand more."  
"Listen, Brenner. This is the collective opinion of the entire civilian population, understand? And having soldiers living here is problematic as well. Are we supposed to live in fear of being attacked?"  
"Your point being?" Will asked.  
"You're soldiers. You have the weapons and training to survive anywhere. But we civilians are powerless. This shelter is our only chance for survival. We believe the solution is clear. Am I right, everyone? Shall we vote and decide like civilized men?"  
"OBJECTION!" Lin exclaimed, and then talked on using her normal voice. "In terms of numbers, you civilians have an overwhelming majority. Additionally, a large number of our people are incapacitated by their wounds. Would you use that to your advantage? Is that the type of people we're dealing with?"  
"How disrespectful! I'm not trying to set up a dictatorship! This new world should be built on democracy. One person, one vote! That's what I say! Or would you rather threaten us with your guns and bully us into submission?"  
Lin, Brenner, Will, and Isabella fell silent.  
"Oh yeah, I'm comfortable that." Typh said while his voice was still shaky.  
"Stand down, Typh." Lin ordered.  
"Very well, then. We vote, and majority rules. Does that sound fair to everyone? All in favor of having the soldiers leave the shelter, raise their hands. Come on! Let's see hands!" the mayor shouted.  
No-one raised their hands.  
"Wh-what are you doing? Get your hands up! I gave you the plan! Now do as I told you!"  
"They fought for us." A civilian said. "Some of them... died for us. We can't just throw them out of here."  
"I'll second that!" a man said.  
"You hearing mayor?" Lin said, smiling. "Here's your **majority**."  
"B-b-but, how can you...? Wh-what are you thinking? Fine! Do as you please! I don't care!"  
"Thank you, everyone. You have my gratitude. As you know, my people and I have been on search and rescue 24-7 since the meteors struck. But most of the folks we've "saved" didn't last too long after the fact... To be honest, there've been times when I've questioned the value of what we're doing. But knowing that you understand makes it all worthwhile. Thank you." Brenner said.  
Will raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you weren't good at speeches, Captain."  
"Nah, and I never was." Brenner said. "Lin made that up."  
"…"

Typh sat at a bench next to Leaf's bed. She looks peacefully asleep, but Typh knew that deep inside, there's a battle of life and death.  
"I thought I told you not to go near someone infected with the creeper." Morris said, suddenly appearing behind Typh.  
"Shut up." Typh said calmly.  
"Yeah, I always knew you were immune to these things." Morris said. "You're a Viridian spawn, right? Can't you heal her?"  
Typh shook his head. "I tried, but this is nothing like I've seen before."  
"I know. It's like… It's like it's mutated." Morris mumbled. "Can I ask you something? What do you mean, you raised her up?"  
Typh stared at the floor. "I'm her guardian."  
"By the way, Brenner wants you at Block A. If people are going to live here, they need to set some ground rules."  
"Okay… Take care of Leaf, Doc." Typh said.  
"Yes, sir."


	11. A Storm Brews

**Chapter 11  
A STORM BREWS**

"Captain… I have heard some disturbing rumors." Lin said. "I heard that there's a war up north."  
"War? There's no place to fight for." Brenner said. "Why a war?"  
"I don't know." Lin said.  
"Captain! Ships have been sighted off the coast! I can't be sure, but it looks like some Rubinelle Army survivors are under attack!" Will shouted.

"Aw, man. This ain't good, man... C-Captain Brenner! HELP! They're attacking us!"  
"Davis!" Brenner shouted.  
"You know him, Captain?" Typh asked.  
"I do. He used to work under me." Brenner answered.  
"I… It's the Lazurians! We need support now, Captain!" Davis shouted.  
"Why do the Lazurians have to keep throwing fuel on this damn war?" Brenner cursed. "Hang tight, Davis. We're on our way."  
"More Rubes joining the fight? Good, keep them coming! Come on, Lazurians! Let's wipe 'em off the map!" Tasha rallied.  
Typh loaded a rocket launcher.  
"Huh? Don't you have two of them?" Will asked.  
"…" Typh fired a prime C4. The Lazurians all got wiped out in the explosion. "I only got one C4."  
"…Damn you, boy!" Tasha shouted.

"Oh, man I thought we were goners!" Davis sighed.  
"Good to see you alive, Davis. What have you been up to?" Brenner asked.  
Davis shrugged. "Me? Aw, I'm commanding a force for Admiral Greyfield. I've been looking all over for you, Captain Brenner! Look, I'll come straight out and say it...we want you and your men to join us."  
"Explain."  
"A huge war's broken out between Rubinelle and Lazuria. Greyfield took command and formed the New Rubinelle Army so we could take it to 'em!"  
"This world is a slag heap. What is left there to fight for?" Brenner asked.  
"Well, the... The Lazurians started it! So now we gotta wipe 'em out! And the Lazurians are led by the legendary General Forsythe. They rallied behind him and hit us but good! Truth be told, we took some lumps..." Davis said. "Look, we...we have tons of supplies! Food, fuel, weapons...everything! Join us, and you won't ever have to worry about shortages. They can all live easy!"  
"'They'?"  
"Captain, we know you've been protecting a big crowd of refugees and survivors. But you have to be running low on food and supplies, yeah? C'mon! Join us!"  
"Our situation is none of Greyfield's concern." Brenner coldly said.  
"Look, man... Er, Captain. We need you just as much as you need us, and that's no lie. But we're both Rubinelle through and through! Not even doomsday can change that. Join us, Captain Brenner!"


	12. A History of Hate

**Chapter 12  
A HISTORY OF HATE**

"Admiral Greyfield, the 12th Battalion commander has arrived." Davis said.  
"...WELL? Don't just stand there like a slack-jawed idiot! Send him in!" Greyfield shouted.  
"…Admiral." Brenner said.  
"So you're the leader of the so-called Brenner's Wolves. Frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive."  
"For now."  
"Yes, I remember you now! An adequate soldier, but crippled by ideological limitations! Your lack of patriotism and devotion was an insult to your Rubinelle heritage." Greyfield insulted.  
"The 12th Battalion always fought with honor and respect for the rules of war."  
"Rules of war? Ha ha ha! Rules... You really are a relic from another age, Captain."  
"Hey, uh... Come on, now. We're all soldiers of Rubinelle, yeah? We should all pull together against the enemy." Davis said.  
"I don't think much of Davis, but the chump's got a point. We gotta plow the Lazurians into the ground. There's time for dancing when that's done." Waylon said.  
"Oh good. Waylon's here." Brenner grumbled.  
"Oh, you know it ain't a party 'til I arrive, brother man! That's straight-up truth! Oh, yeah, and thanks for bailing me out of that jam. The ladies of the world thank you." Waylon exclaimed.  
"Couldn't resist the draw of the high life, huh, Waylon? This paycheck help you sleep at night?" Brenner asked.  
"Like a baby with a bottle! Only a fool'd miss out on this kind of livin'! Round here? They treat me right! Give me anything I ask for. I do whatever I want, too, and everyone's too scared to say boo!" Waylon chirped.  
"…Typical." Brenner mustered.  
Davis gulped. "L-look...Admiral Greyfield has taken over the former military and built the New Rubinelle Army. But we need help to beat those crafty Lazurians. ...N-not that you need any help, Admiral! Um... Oh Great One..."  
"...I don't want this idiotic war to continue any longer than it already has. If my men can end this fighting a day sooner, then we will help." Brenner reasoned.  
"Yes! I don't believe it!" Davis shouted.  
Greyfield scratched his flea-infested beard. "Hmmm...yes. I suppose you may be a modicum of help. But we will have to wait and see... Go to the Rubinelle Sea. The hated Lazurians have been seen in the area. Send them a clear signal that you now fight for Admiral Greyfield! And show no mercy!"  
Brenner sighed. "I hope this ends soon…"

"Requesting permission to engage the Rubinelle forces, sir." Tasha requested.  
"Granted." Forsythe said.  
"General Forsythe? If you like, I can boost your chances of victory. I have prepared some special gifts for you and your men." The Beast's weapons dealer said.  
"Gifts?"  
"Yes, gifts! Weapons with the power to grant you an effortless victory! Such as a device with the power to freeze troops solid? It uses a specially developed formula created in my labo-"  
"Shut, Caulder!" Forsythe snapped. "I will hear no more talk of this! Weapons of that ilk are banned by international and military law."  
"Law? What does that mean now? There is no law in this world! A wise man would use all means at his disposal to ensure victory." Caulder insisted.  
"I am an old, tired soldier, Caulder, but one who fights with honor. I will not sully the proud name of Lazuria with your foul weapons. My good man, I am grateful for the aid you have given my army. It is thanks to you that we occupy a position of superiority over Rubinelle. But I simply will not abide the use of such terrible weapons!"  
"That is regrettable." Caulder said.  
"Leave it to me, General! I'll destroy those filthy Rubes!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Are our units deployed?" Brenner asked.  
"Why bother?" Yellow said. "We've got a one-man army flying on a legendary bird literally on fire killing the enemy troops left and right."  
"…" Brenner stared at the scene. True, the army's so big that not even an oblivion bomb would annihilate them in one hit, but Typh's Ho-oh was literally swooping down and sizzling units, Typh riding on it.  
"No! Those filthy Rubes beat me again! I'm so sorry, General Forsythe! I swear we will have revenge!" Tasha shouted as she retreated.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in! It's Captain Courageous's cabin boy. And look at you! Running all over hell and breakfast helpin' the wounded." Waylon said.  
"Captain Waylon?" Will asked.  
"Waylon, kid! Waylon! No need to sound so uppity! I ain't some fancy-pants general. So how is the good captain, eh? Still tryin' to save the world like a chump?"  
"Captain Brenner is a good man!" Will shouted.  
"What…?" Waylon looked stunned.  
"You can call me a kid or chump or whatever, but never speak badly of Captain Brenner."  
"Pshaw, kid! I'm just pullin' your chain a little. That's all. But that reminds me... Ol' Greyfield himself wants to see you." Waylon informed.  
"…Me." Will confirmed.  
"'Fraid so. And he ain't a fella that likes to wait, if you know what I mean. So hit the road, and tell the great man that I said hello. ... What are you still doin' here, brother man? Get going! Go on! Shoo!"

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?" Will asked.  
"Hmm? Ah, yes. Will, wasn't it? Yes, yes. Please, do come in. You kept a cool head in that battle, my boy. I'm impressed. Commanding an army at your age is no mean feat. But you are Rubinelle, and the proud blood of this nation flows in your veins!"  
"Um… Thanks…?"  
"What do you think of this life, Will? What do you think of the destruction which gave birth to this brave new world?" Greyfield asked.  
"I… Well, I think it's terrible…" Will began.  
"WRONG! You have made a fundamental error! Do not do so again!"  
"E… Error?"  
"Only the weak view this destruction as terrible. Some defeatists may even claim we deserved it... But they are fools! All of this has been but a test!" Greyfield laughed.  
"A test…?"  
"Yes, a test. A test to see who has earned the right of survival. The weak see it as a catastrophe, but the strong see it as opportunity! You, Will! You could be one of the strong! You passed the test with flying colors."  
"But people died!" Will complained.  
"The weak shall perish! It is only natural!" Greyfield said.  
"This world as it is now demands strength. It demands the strength of Rubinelle. Our long years of war with Lazuria, and the destruction that followed, were all tests. Those who cannot cope with the harsh reality of today do not deserve to survive."  
"OBJECTION!" Will declared.  
"…That's the wrong game, kid." Greyfield said.  
"Oh, sorry…" Will said. "You're wrong."  
"What? It is the wrong game." Greyfield said.  
"No, I mean about the test." Will said. "My parents were killed in the war! My friends were killed by the meteors! You think it is natural that they died? You think they failed some crazy test? You're wrong! And I'm not afraid to say it!"  
"H… how dare you!" Greyfield roared. "I thought you were different from that fool Brenner... But I see he has brainwashed you with that nonsense about protecting the innocent! Begone! Leave my sight! If you dare return, I'll see you hanged for treason!"

**A/N.  
**The 'objection' line was a reference to the Ace Attorney games. I'm going to skip some chapters.


	13. A Hero's Farewell

**Chapter 13  
A HERO'S FAREWELL **

"We are approaching the main Lazurian base." Lin informed. "This will not be easy. Their forces are led by General Forsythe."  
"I learned about him the academy. He was the hero of the Lazurian Seige! But that was twenty years ago... Is he really still fighting?" Will asked.  
"Forsythe... What are the chances I would be facing him? And here of all places..." Brenner mumbled.  
"What do you mean, Captain? …Captain?" Will asked.  
"Lin, what does Admiral Greyfield have to say?" Brenner asked.  
"Well, he's coming with his main forces. He's ordered us to do… active surveillance."  
"?" The kids (except Typh), without military knowledge, looked confused.  
"That means we push forwards to assess the enemy's strength." Typh explained.  
"…That doesn't sound good." Gold said.  
"Well, can't disobey him, can we?" Typh said, sending out Ho-oh. "I'll personally make a wreck of this place, Captain."  
"You do that, Typh." Brenner said. In two minutes flat, the base exploded into bits and pieces.  
"Tasha. Gage. I'm leaving you in command. Protect our troops and our people." Forsythe said.  
"General…" Tasha began.  
"We have no choice. We must surrender or face annihilation. I'll tell them I started this war and that it was my responsibility. I'll tell them that I forced our people to arms."  
"Never! You fought to protect us all! You can't take the blame for a war you didn't want!" Tasha complained.  
"Stand down, solider! That's an order, Flight Lieutenant. My final order..." Forsythe said.  
"General, we can't…"  
"Do not despair. This Captain Brenner is a man of honor. I shall speak to him and stop this madness. Gage? Do you hear what I'm saying?"  
Gage clenched his fists. "It's… it's an order."

Forsythe walked out under a white flag, and then stared at the assailant. "A one-man army led by a **kid **and an **oversized** **chicken** **on fire**?"  
"Yeah, so what?" Typh asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you Forsythe?"  
"It appears that I am." Forsythe said. "And I will surrender my forces under one condition."  
"Whoa, hold it, Uncle Forsythe." Typh said. "Don't negotiate with me. If you want, I can take you to Captain Brenner."  
"That would be most pleasant." Forsythe said.

"Oy, Captain!" Typh shouted above the clouds, steeping down from the heavens. "I got General Forsythe!"  
Ho-oh softened its landing using a cushion of air.  
"That was the best thing I have done in my life. Although, I feel lucky my lunch didn't reappear…" Forsythe said.  
"So, you're General Forsythe…" Brenner said. "Do you know my father? He was a commander fighting against you in this very spot."  
"Ah, yes…" Forsythe closed his eyes. "I remember him. I never knew his name, but he was a man of honor. Please be informed that I took no pleasure in killing him."  
"I know. I am glad the enemy looks so highly to him, for the Rubinelle did not." Brenner said.  
Forsythe sighed. "I shall surrender my forces under one condition."  
"What would that be?" Brenner asked.  
"Responsibility and blame for this war rests with me alone. I ask that you show mercy to all troops who served under my banner."  
"…A fair request. I agree." Brenner exclaimed.  
"I'm grateful to you, Captain. I had heard about you, you know? Of the battalion know as Brenner's Wolves… And now I know that everything I heard was true. You are a man of unimpeachable honor." Forsythe praised.  
Brenner chuckled. "Please, do not praise me. I wish only to end this idiotic war and return to helping survivors."  
"And, Captain? I am grateful that my last opponent was you. Your father would be proud."

"All right, Rube! I'm ready! Now you'll see how a Lazurian faces death!" Tasha shouted. She was weirdly almost grinning. Almost.  
"Uh… what?" Yellow asked.  
"Do it! Pull the trigger! I know how cold blooded you Rubes are, even though you're just a preteen girl! What, do you want to shoot me in the back? Fine! I'll turn around! Now do it!" Tasha turned around.  
"Um... Look, I don't know what you think I'm like, but the war is over. You surrendered to Captain Brenner, and he's going to honor that. We're not going to shoot unarmed prisoners. That would be horrible. Plus, I don't have a gun. Why in the world would I have one, anyways?" Yellow said.  
"Ha! Where were your noble thoughts after the meteor strike?" Tasha shouted, now back to facing Yellow. "You started this war! You offered peace and then stabbed us in the back! You killed CIVILIANS! You and all the other Rubes! I saw it with my own eyes!"  
"Wha-?" Yellow stared in confusion.  
"Hmm… probably you're in a different troop…" Tasha said.  
"I'd be happy to shoot that idiotic mayor, though." Yellow said.  
"I agree there." Tasha agreed. "He's a big fat pack of all talk. By the way, Greyfield is evil. There is nothing he won't do to seize power. I can't forgive him, and I can't forgive you for fighting at his side. That's why we fought you. To avenge the deaths of the Lazurian innocents!"

"Admiral Greyfield is here!" Gold shouted.  
"Isn't he late…" Typh grumbled.  
"Brenner. ...I suppose you did passably well." Greyfield praised. "Hear me! The New Rubinelle Army has won a decisive and historic victory! And now I, Admiral Greyfield, would speak to the leader of this Lazurian rabble!"  
Forsythe took a bow. "I am General Forsythe, commander of the Lazurian- AAAAAARRGGH!"  
Brenner stood in front of Forsythe protectively. "Enough! General Forsythe has surrendered honorably and brought the war to an end. Striking a prisoner is against all rules of military law!"  
"Wh… what just… What just happened…?" Typh stuttered. Although he's a champion, he's still a kid, and recoiled at the sight.  
"Military law? Meaningless pieces of paper! We are the victors! We have crushed our enemies likes flies! The only law of this land is the law of Greyfield!" Greyfield laughed. "Now, Captain Brenner! I will usher in the rule of King Greyfield the Mighty! Waylon! Dispose of this trash."  
Typh was about to pull out his own gun, but Brenner stopped him from doing so.  
"Aaargh!" Forsythe shouted as Waylon's bullet went through him. "Captain Brenner.. R-remember... Your p-promise..."  
"Damn you, Greyfield! He had surrendered! He was unarmed! You're not supposed to shoot him!" Typh shouted.  
"I know you. You're that one-man army that killed all those Lazurians in one blast." Greyfield said. "Well, listen up, kid, and listen well; for this will be a valuable lesson for you. He was a Lazurian, and death is all he deserved."  
"You're no leader...you're a coward! And if no one else will stand up, I'll stop you-" Typh began.  
"Aw, shucks. I hate to be the bad guy and all, but you're gonna have to stop right there. Don't make me shoot you now!" Waylon warned, looking uncomfortable with shooting a Rubinelle kid. "It's been a long day, and I'm tuckered."  
"You'll pay for this…" Typh mustered.  
"Stand down, Typh." Brenner said.  
"Take the Lazurian dogs to the internment center for execution." Greyfield said, rubbing both hands together. "My great victory is almost complete!"


	14. Icy Retreat

**Chapter 14  
ICY RETREAT**

"What?" Tasha exclaimed. "General Forsythe has been executed?"  
"Yes." Gage said.  
"Those dogs!" Tasha shouted. "We must avenge his death!"  
"Greyfield's going to execute us." Gage said, having fun throwing fuel to the fire.  
"Rubinelle filth! They were planning this eve as they accepted the general's surrender!" Tasha roared.  
"You're wrong! Captain Brenner would never allow that! He promised to protect you, and that's what he's going to do. I'm sure of it." Will exclaimed.  
"Like he protected General Forsythe? Ha! You Rubes were killers before the meteors, and now your true colors shine again..." Tasha slumped on a wall.  
"Y… You're wrong!" Will shouted.  
"What do you know, kid? No one tells you squat… Stupid. I should have seen this coming." Tasha regretted.  
"OK, yeah. You're right. There's a lot of stuff that I don't know. But I do know Captain Brenner, and I know he would never betray you!" Will exclaimed.  
"Regardless, General Forsythe is still dead. Whatever your feelings for Captain Brenner, he's a soldier, and soldiers follow orders." Gage explained.  
"You're wrong! Both of you! The captain... Th-the captain..." Will stuttered.  
"Will…" Typh and Brenner walked into the internment, Typh still shaken up.  
"Wh… what's wrong, Typh?" Will asked.  
"He… Greyfield… He… slashed an unarmed man… using a… using a sword…" Typh stuttered. "And then… and then Waylon shot him…"  
"Who was responsible?" Gage asked.  
"Greyfield gave the order, and Waylon pulled the trigger. But the final responsibility for his death lies with me. I underestimated Greyfield. I didn't think he would kill an unarmed man. But I accepted your general's surrender, and now he is dead. I can make no excuse. I'm sorry." Brenner apologized.  
"How do we know you're not lying?" Tasha asked.  
"Believe me or not. I don't care. I'm not here to justify myself. We're out of time. The 12th Battalion is leaving, and we're taking the Lazurians with us." Brenner explained.  
"…What?" Gage said.  
"Greyfield is going to execute all of you in about six hours. But I've had enough. I'm not going to sit around and wait for his orders to be carried out. You need to escape. Now." Brenner said gravely.  
Gage thought for a moment. "What's your plan?"  
Brenner smiled.

"Hey... HEY! Escape! The prisoners are escaping! And Brenner's Wolves are with them!" a New Rubinelle solider exclaimed.  
"BRENNER! What in the name of Rubinelle do you think you're doing? I order you to turn around and-" Greyfield started.  
"The 12th Battalion doesn't take orders from you anymore, Greyfield." Brenner said.  
"This is high treason, and the reward shall be death! Death for you and every member of your pathetic battalion!" Greyfield threatened.  
"Oh, shut up, old cat." Typh exclaimed, casually throwing a prime C4 across to the enemy's side, blasting around 10% of the units off.  
"H… How DARE you!" Greyfield stared at the crater the C4 conjured.  
"You're a strongman who seized power on the backs of others. I'll die before I serve you for another second." Brenner said.  
"Dog!" Greyfield roared. "Prepare for your final hour!"  
"All units! Make for the city to the west! Once you clear it, push hard and don't look back!" Brenner barked. "Leaf, I put you in charge of the escape!"  
"Sir!" Leaf shouted.  
"I… I…" Tasha stuttered.  
"Understood, Captain. Tasha! Let's go! Come on!" Gage shouted.  
"Captain, let's go!" Typh shouted.  
Waylon laughed. "Brother man, I don't think this little bird's flyin' anywhere. We got some business to settle... Ain't that right, Brenner?"  
"Why don't you come here and talk it over, Waylon?" Brenner taunted.  
"No thanks, brother man. My mama didn't raise no dummies. Why are you sticking your neck out like this anyway, Brenner? You think any of this makes a difference? I just don't get it." Waylon said, pure curiosity in his voice.  
"And you never will." Brenner snapped.  
"Fine by me, brother man. Fine by me. Say, you remember what I said the first time we met? I TOLD you this responsibility gig would lead to an early grave." Waylon chuckled.  
"Better early to the grave than late to your own humanity, Waylon."  
"Ain't that a thing. Almost makes me feel bad about what I'm gonna do. All units! Target Captain Brenner! Time to bag ourselves a hero!"

"Come on, Captain!" Leaf shouted, precisely shooting the engine of a bomber, making it explode in the mountain range.  
"You run first!" Brenner shouted back. "I'll catch up!"  
"I… Ugh!" Leaf exclaimed. Morris wasn't able to fully heal the creeper, and it's making reappearance.  
"Come here, kid!" Brenner shouted, grabbing Leaf and hauling her.  
"Leaf!" Typh shouted.  
"Don't worry, Typh! Just move on!" Brenner said.  
"But…"  
"I'll guard her with my life!" Brenner promised. "Now go!"  
Typh reluctantly blasted a meteor shard blocking the way and ran to safety.

_That night…_  
"Captain! Leaf! Can you read me? Over." Typh quickly said to a radio.  
"He's not there, Typh." Yellow said.  
"I… read you…" Brenner's weak voice said.  
"Captain!" Typh shouted. "Hold on, I'm closing into your position!"  
Brenner laughed. "Usually, I would've said 'don't come', but because I have an injured girl here… well…"  
Typh's eyes widened. "She's injured?"  
"Shot on the shoulder." Brenner said.  
"It's only grazed…" Leaf mumbled.  
"I just need a little rest…" Brenner said. "I'll go with the troops a while later…"  
Typh can hear a faint 'BATHE HIM IN FIRE!'.  
"It's beautiful…" Leaf said. "It's like… like…"  
"Like the sunset…" Brenner finished.  
At first, he didn't know what they're talking about. But a second later, he can see the condition of the building.

It's engulfed in an inferno.


	15. Hope Rising

**Chapter 15  
HOPE RISING**

"Status report." Lin said.  
"Sir, following our escape, some troops has deserted. Also, some of the civilians are struggling to keep up with us." A solider said.  
"Abandon them." Lin exclaimed.  
"S…sir?"  
"Now wait here!" Morris exclaimed. "I know I'm not a tactician like you, but we can't simply-"  
"Yes. We can. We can and we will. If we stay here, we die. If we wait for the civilians to catch up, we die. A commander makes difficult decisions, Doctor. That's part of the job. If you don't like it, you're free to leave."

"We have Lazurian troops, but no time to assimilate them. We have civilians and wounded in our ranks, and no way to keep them safe. We're in a bad spot, Doctor. This is far from an optimal fighting force. Right now we need time and space to hunker down and reorganize." Lin explained.  
"Lin, I know you're in a difficult position, but I just can't stomach abandoning people. Why, if Captain Brenner were here, I think he would find a way to..." Morris started. Typh began to sob. "…Okay, that was thoughtless of me. Sorry."  
"We're all tired, Doctor. Manners are the least of my concerns. Talk to me. How are the civilians coping?"Lin asked.  
"They're scared and restless. All of this running has worn them down to the last nerve. I understand their fear. That Greyfield fellow is a complete madman."  
"You don't seem scared." Lin pointed out.  
"Me? I didn't realize I was that good of an actor! Oh ho! No, I'm afraid I'm as scared as I've ever been. But it would do no good to panic. As the civilians' representative, I must maintain an air of calm at all times. I think they just want to know what is going on." Morris said.  
"…I'll talk to them." Typh said.  
"No, you have a rest." Lin said. "I know that you took their deaths the most, even more than Will. I'll talk to them."  
"Yes, but... Please, Lin. I know that soft speech is not your forte, but do try to tread lightly. With Greyfield's men on our heels, the slightest shock could send them into a full panic." Morris said.  
"I will." Lin smiled.

"So that is our current situation. Unfortunately, we are going to be low on time, food, and manpower for the foreseeable future. Until we get through this crisis, things will be difficult for us all." Lin explained. "Your key to survival is following orders. Do what you're told when you're told. Your main task is providing support to the combat units. Is that clear?"  
"Bah! This isn't our war! Why ya have to involve us in your fight? We ain't soldiers! We're victims! Why we gotta follow your orders?" A civilian exclaimed.  
Lin shrugged. "This is not a camp of slaves. You either do it, or desert and die."  
"Lin… soft speech…" Morris warned.  
"…Oops."  
Morris sighed. "Too late for that…"  
"Listen, everyone... Lin is right. We have to work together. We have to help each other." Isabella said.  
"Oh ho! Now that's the attitude we need! Come on, everyone! Let's pull together!"

"I think we just prevented a rebellion." Lin said.  
"The danger's clear to us all. It's only a matter of time before this all blows up… Typh?" Will said.  
"…Wha… Are you calling roll?" Typh idiotically asked. "Oh, wait, no, of course not…" Typh went back to slumping on the chair.  
"Will! Snap out of it!" Gold shouted.  
"Wha—oh."  
"I know how you feel, but we've no time to grieve. The enemy is closing in. We need a plan to evade them for a little while longer." Yellow said.  
"Sir, enemy units spotted!" a solider shouted.  
Lin sighed. "Damn. I hoped we had more time. We can't worry about them now. We have to break camp and get out of here. I want-"  
"Sir? We're under attack."

"You treacherous swine are about to get your punishment. Prepare to meet your precious Captain Brenner... in hell!" Greyfield boomed.  
"He really hasn't seen me in rage mode, has he?" Typh said.  
"What are you doing-" Lin started. Typh fired Ho-oh's Master Ball up and rode on it. The New Rubinelle Army was incinerated in the matter of seconds.  
Lin raised an eyebrow. "That's his rage mode? I have never seen him so ferocious, even on that Pokémon."  
Gold chuckled. "We've seen plenty more of him."  
"Aw, man! No! No, don't do that!" Davis said. "Aaaaawwww... crud. We gotta retreat! We need reinforcements!"  
Greyfield threw a tantrum. "Bah! Unacceptable! You weak-minded, cowardly, pathetic simpletons! I took care of that traitor Brenner and yet you cannot finish the job? I'll see you hanged for this! All of you! No one fails Admiral Greyfield!"  
"Look at that." Typh said. "The foolish old cat leading a foolishly foolish army of foolish fools trying to foolishly outwit the 12th battalion."  
"Uh, seriously, Typh." Gold exclaimed. "Stop taking stuff from different games."  
Typh scratched his head. "Did I just do that?"

_At base camp…  
_"Lin… uh, I mean sir." Typh said. "You wanted to see me?"  
Lin smiled. "At ease, Typh. I'm glad to see that you're looking better."  
"Yeah. I know I've been pretty pathetic lately, but I'm pulling it together." Typh said.  
"By pathetic, do you mean killing a whole army riding on a flaming bird?" Lin grinned. "Seriously, you underrate yourself." Lin's face became serious. "Actually, Typh, that brought me to my point. I have something to ask of you."  
"What is it?" Typh asked.

"**YOU WHAT!**" Typh shouted.  
"...You're not filling me with confidence here, Typh." Lin shrunk.  
"B-but, Lin! You can't be serious! I can't lead an army!" Typh said. "Sure, I have an oversized bird that has more firepower than an oblivion bomb, but I can't think of tactics and all!"  
Lin raised an eyebrow. "Tactics are my job."  
"…Oh yeah." Typh said. "But I can't speak, not as well as you. Why don't YOU become commander?"  
Lin sighed. "Give me numbers. How many people are in the camp?"  
Typh's answer was almost immediate. "OK, there are 259 men in the Wolves and 232 civilians in training. Let's see... Oh, we've also got 709 noncombatants."  
"There's also 613 Lazurian troops waiting to be integrated." Lin said. "Add them up, and we're actually larger than a standard battalion. But putting all these people together is going to require a delicate touch. And a lovable boy like you is more likely to be accepted by the Lazurians."  
"Lovable?" Typh asked. "I'm a mad mass murder on loose with a gigantic flying bird with the biggest firepower in the universe. And that's not my rage mode."  
"...They don't like me. I left some of them behind. They think I did it out of spite or malice. They think I'd leave them all if it was in the best interest of the Wolves." Lin mumbled.  
"But that's wrong! Listen, I'll talk to them, I'll tell them-"  
"No, it's not. It's not wrong. If I had to, I'd leave every single one of them behind. Brenner didn't abandon anyone, but he wasn't a typical soldier." Lin admitted.  
"Oh, Lin…" Typh stared.  
"Do you think me harsh, Will? If so, you should become our leader." Lin persuaded.  
"...I don't know, Lin. This seems like a bad idea. I'm just a kid." Typh said.  
"That's right. You're a kid. You're a wholesome, lovable kid, and that's what we need. We need someone that all of us can rally around. That's all a good leader really is." Lin smiled.  
"Again, with the lovable part." Typh said. "But I'm getting it… I'm in charge, but you're really in charge. Is that it?"  
"Precisely. I know you have huge power, so you're going to fight. Right now, I'd only trust you with low-level military tasks. Like cleaning."  
"…Were you sugarcoating this for me?" Typh suspiciously asked.  
"...What? Too harsh? OK, hold on a second. OK, imagine that I'm a big car, and you're a little car. Now, when the big car-"  
"Stop. Please stop right now. I get it. Please. Don't talk to me like a little kid."  
Lin grinned. "Yes, Commander."  
"Commander...?" Typh mustered, clearly amused by the title. "Huh. It's going to take a bit for me to get used to that."  
"You'll get used to it, Commander. You have to. Commander." Lin grinned.  
"Ok, ok! I'll get used to it!" Typh exclaimed.  
"I'm glad." Lin said. "Commander."


	16. Panic in the Ranks

**Chapter 16  
PANIC IN THE RANKS**

"Greyfield has found us. Recon units report a large enemy force approaching from the southeast." Gage said.  
"This is a long way to come just to wipe out our merry little band. Typh must have really ticked him off." Lin grinned.  
"Any farther north and we'll be swimming. We're out of places to hide. Commander? What are your orders?"  
Typh sighed. "What can we do? We make a stand here and hope for the best."  
"They have more troops, more experience, and better weaponry. I don't think we can win this fight, even with Ho-oh around." Gold said.  
"Gold, did you forget already?" Typh grinned holding up his whole belt of Pokéballs. "I'm a trainer.  
Ho-oh isn't the only one in my arsenal."

"Ho! What a splendid sight! Look at those treacherous dogs who dared to betray me!" Greyfield shouted. "This will be fun! Give my regards to Brenner, sw-"  
Typhlosion used Blast Burn!  
Raikou used Thunder!  
Gyarados used Hydro Pump!  
Ho-oh used Sacred Fire!  
Zekrom used Fusion Bolt!  
Rayquaza used Dragon Breath!  
Greyfield stared at the 6 gaping craters that once held around 90% of his army, now covered with blood, flesh, and bits and pieces of bone.  
"…Yeah, this is a good time to retreat." Greyfield mumbled. "Retreat!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have to talk to you right now." Morris said.  
"…This can't be good." Typh mumbled.

"**WHAT!**" Typh shouted. "Half of us are infected with the creeper?"  
Morris nodded. "The virus is now not restrained to little kids."  
Typh slumped down.  
Morris held up a clipboard. "I have the final test results. I think it's best to tell everyone at once. The infected will be quarantined while we look for a cure. Those who aren't infected yet are free to stay or go as they see fit. I hope this doesn't plant a...SEED of dissent! Oh ho! Oh ho ho ho ho... What? You're not laughing."  
"…We had this conversation before, Doc." Typh warned.  
"Hmm… good point." Morris said.


	17. Lin's Gambit

**Chapter 18  
LIN'S GAMBIT**

"Ah, Admiral Greyfield." Caulder chuckled. "How can I help you?"  
"Caulder! What in the name of Rubinelle do you think you're doing?" Greyfield shouted.  
"What…?"  
"Don't play the fool with me! That virus is tearing through my troops! Where is my cure? I ordered you to find one!" Greyfield roared.  
"Ah yes. The Creeper. The Green Thumb. I hear it is causing...problems in the ranks. It seems your policy of executing the infected has actually worsened morale. Fascinating..." Caulder took out his notepad and jotted down some notes.  
"Stop writing, you buffoon!" Greyfield said. "How dare you question me? Who are you? Just some pathetic man in a lab coat!"  
"Treating your infected troops in such a manner has sowed the seeds of discontent. Rather than seek help, infected soldiers conceal the truth for fear of the firing squad. This has allowed the disease to spread almost unimpaired through your army." Caulder wrote down some stuff and seen that he ran out of paper. He opened a wardrobe and revealed it to be full of empty notepads. He finished off a few more books before turning to Greyfield.  
"S-silence! I will hear no more of this! I am not a man to be taken lightly, Caulder! If you had done your job, none of this would be a problem. Get me a cure by the end of the week, or I will have you executed!"  
"Hmmm... Is everything all right, Admiral? You look somewhat unwell." Caulder said.  
"Wh-what do you mean? How... How dare you mock the mighty Greyfield!" Greyfield roared.  
"Ah ha! Not another word, Admiral! Your eyes tell me all I need to know. You too are infected with the virus! And that vaccine of yours can only hold it off for so long..."  
"B-bah. Bah! Admiral Greyfield will not be brought low by some common virus! Only the weak succumb to this disease, and I am not among their number! I am strong!" Greyfield pounded his chest.  
"Your fear is palpable! If word spread that you had been infected, your army would crumble. You said yourself that this virus affects only the weak, did you not? I wonder, Admiral... Will you order your own firing squad to execute you as well?" Caulder thought, then jotted a few quick notes down at a new notebook.  
"Insolence!" Greyfield shouted. "I'll see you executed for this!"  
"Tsk tsk, Admiral. If you set me to swing, you will never find your cure. But worry not. Your little secret will be safe with me. And as we speak, I am but hours away from perfecting a cure." Caulder smiled, closing his notebook with a loud 'wham!'.  
"T – truly?" Greyfield said.  
"Truly." Caulder confirmed.  
"Then all is forigven! Ha ha ha! Oh, Caulder, you devil! I was right to trust you! I want this cure delivered to all of my troops without delay. ...But first, give it to me! N-not that a man of my strength will need it! It's just to show the men that I am one of them." Greyfield ordered.  
"Yes, yes." Caulder said, as if to get rid of an annoying fly. "You and your troops will get your medicine in due time. But first, we must discuss my masterpiece. The preparations are almost complete."

"From this room, you can control the launch systems for the Caulder Missiles. You will rain destruction down upon the entire world." Caulder explained.  
Greyfield eagerly rubbed his hands together. "You outdo yourself, Caulder! No leader has ever wielded the power I now possess. With this button, my destiny is fulfilled. I will become King Greyfield the Mighty! Now where are those miserable traitors cowering? They shall get the first taste..."  
"Do calm yourself, Admiral. The launch system was heavily damaged by the meteor strikes. There are a number of locking mechanisms that must be bypassed before it can be used. My staff estimates that it will be thirty-nine before the launch can commence." Caulder said.  
Greyfield banged the control panel. "That is unacceptable! Tell them to hurry! I want those wretched traitors to feel the full force of my wrath! Make them hurry! Tell them King Greyfield orders it to be so!"  
"Um, Admiral?" Caulder said, his fingers a blur on a calculator. "You just fixed it. It only needs a few hours to fix now."  
Greyfield slowly pulled his hand off the control panel.

"Commander, Greyfield's army is here." Will warned. "…All of them."  
Typh thought for a while. "Maybe we should retreat and plan a strategy."  
"No time for that." Lin said.  
"Okay then, there's always a Plan B." Gold announced.  
"What's Plan B?" Will asked. The three trainers smiled sheepishly.

"Treacherous swine! Inglorious, backstabbing vermin!" Greyfield shouted.  
"Hmm… Charming one." Yellow said sarcastically.  
"You pathetic traitors understand nothing! You can't see that war is caused by the fact that other nations exist. I shall be the man to unite the entire world into one nation! I will be the man to end all war forever!" Greyfield roared.  
"And humble too. I like it." Yellow continued. Typh and Gold burst to laughter.  
"Save the sarcastic asides for your tombstone, dog! That meteor strike and all that followed was a test! The situation demands that a natural leader unite the survivors below him. And I, King Greyfield, shall be that leader!" Greyfield bellowed.  
"That is a great plan. Let me ask you something. Once everyone is below you, will you stop being such a coward?" Typh said, still largely grinning. Gold was still laughing like there's no tomorrow.  
"Wh – What! How dare you-!"  
"I've seen your records. I know you were a subpar commander at best. And you know it too. That's why you strut around like a playground bully. You hid your shame by faking results and taking credit for the work of-" Typh started.  
"Silence! That's enough of you!" Greyfield stumbled.  
"No! That's enough of YOU, you lying, sniveling, bastardly, idiotic, dumb, bullshit, blob of whale blubber! You're a coward and a liar and I have had enough of it! You started this fight. Now I'm going to end it!" Typh roared.  
"Restoration of the Caulder Missile launch system is 99.99% complete. It will be fully operational in 3 seconds."  
"Hahaha!" Greyfield laughed. "I'll get you treacherous swine! I'll see you all hanged for this!"  
"Now!" Typh shouted.  
Typhlosion used Blast Burn! The Caulder Missile control panel was reduced to ashes!  
"What! How dare-" Greyfield started.  
Ho-oh used Sacred Fire! Explotaro used Fire Blast! Greyfield's troops were all killed!  
"Wh… What is this black magic?" Greyfield shouted.  
Gravvy used Fissure! All tanks, war tanks, artillery alike were swallowed into the Earth!  
Chuchu used Thunder! All planes were blasted off!  
"Noo!" Greyfiled shouted. "I am strong! I shall not be defeated by small teenage kids!"  
"Shut it, old cat." Gold said.  
Gyarados used Whirpool! Gyarados used Surf! All of Greyfield's navy units drowned in the sea!  
"That's it." Typh said, cleaning his hands on his jacket.  
"No, no, no, no, no! Idiots! Wretched, lousy, foul, incompetent idiots! All my dreams..." Greyfield shouted. "Retreat! Retreat! All units, retreat! When I find out who is responsible, I will have them executed immediately! I am the supreme leader of the world! I am the strongest of all men! Defeat is only for the weak!"  
"Right you are, old cat." Typh said, materializing behind Greyfield.  
"EEEEEK!"  
"Defeat is for the weak. You were defeated because you were weak. And now you're going to die." Typh said.  
"Y – you won't dare!" Greyfield said.  
"Oh, I would. Captain Brenner wouldn't. But then…" Typh said. He pulled out a .21 caliber handgun. "He isn't here, is he?"  
"You wouldn't dare...! Y-you can't...! You can't do this!" Greyfield stuttered.  
"Oh, you tell me." Typh exclaimed, his eyes pretty literally on fire. "You are responsible for the death of Captain Brenner and… and Leaf." He stopped to wipe a tear from his eye. "You killed them, and now I'm going to kill you. He won't like it... But it's what needs to be done."  
"Stop! I... I... I surrender! I surrender my forces to you! Th-there! You can't hurt me now! I am a prisoner of war! C-C-Captain Brenner would never hurt a prisoner! It's murder! I'm a prisoner! Where's your honor? Where's your mercy?"  
Typh's eyes flared, sparks flying out of it. "My honor died with Captain Brenner of the 12th Battalion. My mercy faded away with Leaf of Pallet Town."  
Greyfield's pig eyes widened.  
"Regretted killing them now, did you?" Typh said. He pulled the trigger.


	18. Waylon Flies Again

**Chapter 17  
WAYLON FLIE****S AGAIN  
**(Not anymore…!)

"Sir, it's-" Lin started. Typh spotted a yellow plane and blasted it off the sky. "—Waylon. Never mind."  
"I know that." Typh said.  
"Another thing, sir. There's someone in that building." Lin said, pointing at a ruined building.  
"Who is it?" Typh asked.  
Lin shrugged. "No idea. I sent Will and Isabella with a few men to check."

Will sighed. "...Sorry, Isabella, but I just don't see anybody. And I can't imagine anyone would be here during a battle-"  
Caulder crept out of the shadows. "Good day. Please, don't mind me. I'm just conducting a little research."  
"Uh… Hi." Will said.  
"Ah, Will. It is so very good to finally meet you." Caulder smiled.  
"What in the... Who are you?" Will said, and then noticing a notepad and a pen in Caulder's hand. "And why are you taking notes in the middle of a war?"  
"My name is Dr. Caulder. And as for my copious note taking... Well, I am researching the effects of warfare of the human spirit." Caulder explained. "Ever since the meteors, I have traveled this world observing and recording. Those falling stars were a true boon for men of science like myself! I have always wanted to observe man in a world reduced to utter chaos and destruction. In truth, I have never been so happy!" Caulder chuckled. "I have been able to witness and documents the true nature of humankind! I have watched people fight among themselves as their food supplies ran dry... I have seen villages panic at mere rumors of disease and famine... I have observed it all. And I have found it to be FASCINATING!"  
"You're disgusting!" Will shouted.  
"No! Merely curious. At first, I allied myself with the Lazurian Army. I wanted to see how war would be conducted in a world without law. But that Forsythe had a misplaced chivalrous spirit and was of little use to me. I offered him all manner of terrible new weapons, but he denied me at every turn. Little men such as he have always stood in the way of human progress."  
"You… you're evil!" Will shouted.  
"Wha-?"  
"Dr. Morris once asked me if I believed in evil. In people who felt glad the world was destroyed. Now I know they exist. I'm looking at one."  
"Were I a more emotional man, I might be hurt by such words! I have done nothing wrong, Will. I am the very model of an objective, scientific observer! Like all men of science, I have merely followed my heart and studied what interested me. But I see you will never understand that. A pity!" Caulder walked away.  
"Wait!" Will shouted. Caulder walked away without looking back.

"Caulder…" Lin sighed. "He's the one who created the IDS."  
"IDS?" Will asked.  
"IDS stands for Intelligent Defense Systems." Typh explained. "Before the meteors, they were the world's largest military contractor. They had connections at the highest levels of Rubinelle government, with contracts in everything from weapons to medicine to food. The war between Rubinelle and Lazuria was especially profitable for them."  
"Caulder said he gave Greyfield all of his new weapons. He was happy too. Like a kid with a new toy. He said he wanted to study the results when Greyfield used his masterpiece." Will said.  
"…I don't want to know what it is." Gold mumbled.  
Lin stared at Isabella. "Something tells me you know what this 'masterpiece' is."  
"That must be the Caulder Missle." Isabella said.  
"…I said I don't want to know what it is." Gold said.  
Yellow chuckled. "Even the name sounds horrible."  
"Both nations possessed enough missiles to destroy the other ten times over." Isabella explained. "Caulder Missiles were developed by IDS and located in Rubinelle and Lazuria. They were designed to launch at the same time. All of them. In theory, they functioned as deterrents. But now..."  
"If those missiles launch, it's going to make the meteors look like...like FUN-teors!" Morris shouted. "...Sorry. Even I thought that was bad."  
Typh sighed. "We need to stop him."


	19. The Great Owl

**Chapter 19  
THE GREAT OWL**

"How odd…" Caulder frowned. "The war is over."  
"Who wins, daddy?" Penny asked.  
"The side that was lead by kids, but withheld the powers of the strange creatures." Caulder said. "They may prove worthy specimens for further research."  
"May I play with them, father?" Tabitha requested. "Please? I'll promise to be ever so good!"  
"Oh, Tabitha. You know I can't say no to you. Of course you can play with them! Cyrus, Tabitha, Penny... Daddy has a present for you! It's a new toy. I think you will enjoy it very much." Caulder grinned creepily.

"Unidentified plane inbound!" Gold shouted.  
"Is it one of ours?" Typh asked.  
"No, I think not." Lin said. "It looks like a bomber, but no… no plane is that big."  
"The plane is parachuting troops! They've taken up battle positions. They have twice our numbers, sir. And they're still coming!" Yellow shouted.  
"Sir?" Typh mumbled. "Okay, this is really going to need some getting used to…

"I don't get it." Will said. "Where the hell did an army this big come from?"  
"From me, of course!" Caulder shouted.  
"NOO!" Gold shouted. "IT'S THE CRAZY SCIENTIST GUY!"  
Typh withheld a laugh.  
"I took the liberty of recording your previous battle. It was a fierce fight, and you sustained a great deal of damage. Now I wish to see if your decimated forces can rally." Caulder said.  
"Oh, shut up, old man." Typh growled. He resorted to his tinkered airstrike ammo and blasted the damn army off.  
"…This is not what I planned." Caulder said.  
"We bomb now? BOOOOM!" Penny chuckled. "Tee hee!"  
A portion of the ground was dissected off the ground.  
"…You know what? I had enough." Typh said. He climbed onto Ho-oh.  
"What are you doing?" Yellow asked.  
Typh didn't answer. He flew up until the Great Owl was on his line of sight, and fired oblivion ammo at it. The ship fell into pieces.  
"No! Where is the damn parachute!" an IDS agent exclaimed. "Here it is… wait, this is a sleeping bag… Oh screw this.


	20. Sunrise

**A/N.  
**I blame for not making entries for 3 way crossovers. Now, time to put a little BLEACH in!

**Chapter 20  
SUNRISE**

"No! I shall never approve this!" Typh shouted.  
"But, Typh…" Gold started.  
"No. I will not let you sacrifice your life." Typh sternly said.  
"Technically, it's not sacrificing his life, for his soul would be incinerated, but I guess that's appropriate." Yellow said.  
"No… I… I can't. I don't want to lose another." Typh stuttered.  
"Don't worry, I was prepared." Gold said. "Plus, this sign would finally wear off."  
"Oh yeah…" Typh stared at the scar on Gold's arm. "Wait, what am I saying…? **NO! **I forbid this!"  
"I agree with Gold." Gage said.  
"Gage!" Typh shouted.  
"I am a man of war, Captain. I do not do sentimental feelings." Gage said.  
"FINE!" Typh said, storming out of the room. "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!

Typh sat in his tent. He suddenly was reminded about Wigglytuff's Guild, being built under a tent, expanding to a great underground facility.  
"Hey there." Gold said.  
Typh looked up and Gold sat down next to him. "Are you sure you want to use it?"  
"…No one would miss me." Gold said.  
"That's not true!" Typh shouted. "What about Lin, Will, Gage, Tasha? Wigglytuff's Guild? What about me? What about… What about…" Typh stuttered. "What about Yellow?"  
"Yeah, I'd thought you'd come to that." Gold grinned. "Listen, man. I'm not the guy who sticks to one girl a lifetime."  
"…What?"  
Gold sighed. "Didn't you know? You should've. I actually questioned the scar system." Gold reminded.  
"Y… you…" Typh stuttered. "**YOU BASTARD!**"  
"Don't judge me, Typh." Gold said. "I know a lot more than you think. For instance… I know you've got your eye on her for quite some time."  
Typh gulped.  
"If I die, shouldn't it see this as an opportunity?" Gold asked.  
"This… this is madness." Typh mumbled.  
"I know. It's like Waylon all over again, right?" Gold grinned. "And I WILL be using that move, even if you deny it."  
"Tsuinburēdo no kasō.…" Typh grumbled. "…Are you sure about this?"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." Gold grinned. "I've spoken to Yellow. She'll understand.

"Caulder, we've come for you!" Typh shouted.  
Caulder bit his lips. "Perhaps you were not the ideal test specimens after all..."  
Gold looked at Typh. Typh reluctantly nodded back.  
"I'll end Caulder here." Gold said.  
"…I understand." Lin said.  
"Die." Gold exclaimed. "Hado 99, part 2. Tsuinburēdo no kasō.

"Hah… hah…" Caulder panted. The Nest, Caulder's hideout lay in pieces. The initial inferno destroyed all his mechanical troops, and the explosion incinerated his machines. Never then less, he was still standing, and Gold was fading away fast. "Looks like… you suicidal plan back… fired…"  
"I destroyed The Nest." Gold said coldly.  
"But I still live!" Caulder exclaimed. "I can remake these all! I have more time! More than… you."  
As they conversed, Gold started to degrade. The full force had taken his life, and in turn, incinerated his soul. Caulder took a device and implanted it on himself.  
"Do you think I didn't see this happening?" Caulder said. "I have backup plans… Ones that turn me… invincible!"  
The device started to glow. The ground shook, the air stirred. When the light subdued, Caulder was already perfectly healthy, his hands taking the form of some sort of mechanic claw.  
"Open fire!" Lin shouted. The firing squad rapidly fired at Caulder, but all the shots were deflected by an unseen force.  
"Pathetic." Caulder mumbled. He charged up a beam on his hand and fired it at the squad.  
"UAGH!" Lin shouted as the beam blew her and the firing squad sky-high.  
"LIN!" Typh shouted and ran to her.  
"Too much... It was too much... Cheer up, Brenner... You're about to have...company..." Lin mumbled. She's alive, but her breathing was labored.  
"No, this is not happening…" Typh mustered. He turned around and faced Caulder.  
"You see, little offspring?" Caulder said. "Your powers are inferior to stop me. Better give up and preserve your life."  
Typh stood up. "Yellow, give me your hat."  
"…You're not doing this." Yellow responded.  
"Give me the hat!" Typh shouted. Yellow reluctantly did it.  
"What are you planning, kid…?" Caulder asked. Obviously, Typh didn't answer that.  
"Even though artillery shells won't even touch you, this will!" Typh exclaimed, materializing his two swords. "Hado 99, part 3! Tsuinburēdo no bōkyaku!"  
Six blades made of pure light formed wings around Typh. "I'm coming, Caulder!"  
"So, we start by boasting, eh kid?" Caulder exclaimed. "Okay then, I shall start off. I am Caulder, creator of IDS, father to Tabitha, Cyrus, and Penny. I survived the meteors, tricked The Beast, fooled Forsythe, and ensnared Greyfield. I am a clone, and yet I killed my creator, and now I shall kill you." Caulder grinned. "Boast well, kid. This is the last time you will."  
"Alright, I'll play along." Typh said. "I am Typh of Viridian Forest, deity of flames, sworn brother to Gold of New Bark Town, recent Captain of the 12th battalion, guardian of Leaf of Pallet town, demibrother of Yellow of Viridian Forest. I deflected the meteors, obliterated The Beast, and heartlessly killed Greyfield. Now, Caulder, I come, seeking my revenge. I shall kill you and your pathetic nest!"  
Caulder's lips form a frown. "You won't be able to cut through these armor."  
"Shut up!" Typh shouted. "WINGBLADE!"  
Typh flew up, and then slammed the swords that formed his wings onto the ground, making the rough shape of a circle. A dome of light enveloped the area.  
"W… what is this illogical nonsense?" Caulder bit his lip.  
"This ends here and now, Caulder!" Typh shouted. The swords gathered at the peak and slashed about at anything in the dome.  
"UAARGH!" Caulder shouted. He's being torn apart, flesh and machine alike. "I am not… going to… DIE! I… AM… INVINCIBLE!"  
"This is for Leaf!" Typh shouted, clenching his fist on the air. All the swords simultaneously stabbed themselves on Caulder.  
"You… actually killed… that monster…" Morris gawked.  
"No one had survived this before… Ugh!" Typh clenched his head.  
"Typh?" Morris said.  
"I… I'm fine." Typh stuttered. "Doc… Can you leave me… for a minute? Take care of… Lin…"  
Morris raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I think I can…"  
Morris walked back to the Base Camp.  
"That was risky of you."  
Typh looked around to see a familiar figure. It was a fireball, with arms the width of one pixel extending around it, as if created by a child at a free time.  
"…You came out." Typh said.  
"Well, I had to." Metatyph said. "You used that move, didn't you? I warned you beforehand."  
Typh sighed. "The options are either that or die."  
"You know what's worse than death." Metatyph exclaimed, glancing at a general direction, but Typh knew what he was talking about.  
"…If I don't, she's going to die, too." Typh said.  
Metatyph grinned. "I'll leave that part with you."  
"Really?" Typh said.  
"Sure." Metatyph said. "I'm leaving behind a lot of feelings and abilities, too. I don't have any use for most of them in the real world, anyways."  
"Why?" Typh asked.  
Metatyph slumped down. "I overheard the conversation between Gold and Yellow. I'm sure I heard Gold trusting her to you, but never said it. And remember Metatyph said, starting to leave.—being a demibrother does not mean you're related by blood."  
MetaTyph vanished without a trace.  
Typh smiled. "Thanks."  
He could've sworn the air became a little warmer a split second later.

_A few months later…  
_"Status report, Gage." Tasha exclaimed.  
"Critical." Gage mumbled. "I think this is… Damnit… Hold still, will you!"  
"Aww! My two favorite big, dumb animals are together at last!" Tasha laughed.  
"I'm a soldier, Tasha. I wasn't trained to milk cows." Gage grumbled.  
"Are you worried it might ruin your image?" Tasha bellowed.  
"Good morning. Is there enough milk for everyone?" Will asked, entering the barn.  
"I'm... working... on it... Stupid cow!" Gage roared. "…I think it hates me.

"Hey, Lin! Take a look!" Yellow shouted, showing Lin a pile of wheat. "We finally got some crops to grow! It's not much, but still…"  
"Are you kidding? That's wonderful! I know it wasn't easy." Lin encouraged. "By the way, what's a little girl like you doing in the farms? You're not supposed to do heavy labor, you know."  
"Nah, I was just watching." Yellow said. "By the way, did you see Typh? I rarely see him anymore."  
"Oh, you mean the captain?" Lin asked. "Last time I checked, he was at the meadows."  
Yellow stared. "With the poisonous flowers?"  
"Heck no!" Lin shouted. "He's due west."  
Yellow walked towards the east.  
Lin sighed. "West is to your right."  
Yellow turned the other way and marched as if nothing happened, although her face was visibly tinted red.

Typh sat on the lush bed of flowers, an oak leaf rested on his hands. A second later, a gust of wind blew the leaf away. Typh made a clumsy attempt to grab it again, but the wind blew it away, farther away, until it is beyond his line of sight. Typh sighed and buried his head in his knees.  
"Typh?"  
Typh turned around to see Yellow standing behind him. She walked towards him, but tripped. Yellow was prepared to hit the ground, but found herself in Typh's arms instead.

She looked up, and their eyes met.

**A/N.  
**I understand that not many people may know what's going on with the fireball. Explanation: Metatyph is my OC, MetaTyph is the compilation of Meta and Typh, even though my account picture is Metatyph when my account name is MetaTyph. Don't get mixed up! The leaf on the last paragraph was a symbolic object to Leaf (yeah, humans in the Pokémon world are easy to symbolize). Now, (BLEACH) when Yamamoto used 'Lone Blade Cremation', he died. When Gold used 'Twin Blade Cremation', which is Part 2, he incinerated his soul. When Typh used 'Twin Blade Oblivion', because he's the Viridian deity of flames, fire can't damage him. But instead, Metatyph was channeled with the flaming energy, resulting in him getting kicked out. Now, say goodbye to Ambershipping. This is not the last you'll see of Typh. Expect a sequel soon!


	21. Continued?

**?**

The sun was shining, the trees dancing in the subtle winds, the birds singing a beautiful chorus. It was amazing how fast the process of rebuilding took after the meteors and the raiders. Even halfway around the world, at Sinnoh's famous Twinleaf Town, without the help of Brenner's Wolves, they managed to rebuild the town to the last cluster of dirt. Everything was peaceful, untainted by war; the way it should be.

Yet, something felt wrong. It wasn't the surroundings. Even though I was alone, I felt my face going red. Even though the ground was still coated with fresh snow, I felt warmth inside me, churning my belly.

This is curious; very, very curious. It felt weird. It felt as if the feeling didn't come from me. It felt like it came from somewhere alien, far away, another's heart. It's as if… as if someone halfway around the world has connected feelings with me.

I gave away a small giggle. I have a feeling this is going to be the start of a new adventure…

**A/N. **  
NONONO! This isn't the end yet! I'm making a sequel, it's supposed to have the first chapter online by now. It's an HP/Pokemon crossover.


End file.
